The Truth Behind Their Masks
by Babybluekitten
Summary: Ever wonder what happen to make Voltaire and Boris mad?Or Kai and the Demo Boys cold?Yaoi,Yuri,and alot of OOCness,Better summary inside.Pairs:KaTy,MaRe,OcMatilda and more pairings inside.
1. Prologue

Full Summary: Just before the Japanese Tournament started, some of the teams had nowhere to stay. Fans booked all the hotels already and Tyson's dojo was being repaired from a fire that no one knew how it started (though they had their opinion). The only other option is the mansion Kai inherited when Voltaire died, only it brings up memories for him and the Demolition Boys. When the teams stay there a girl fall's from a portal. Now the other teams are on their way of discovering the truth behind Voltaire and Boris's madness and why Kai and the Demo Boys are cold. Oh and did I mention they are about to find love too

Pairing: Kai/Tyson, Max/Rei, Tala/Bryan, Spencer/Ian, Robert/Johnny, Enrique/Oliver, Emily/Mariah, Michael/Lee, Kenny/Kevin (Maybe still deciding) Eddie/Steve (won't be seeing much of them) Miguel/Claud, Matilda/Klara and maybe more

Warnings: In the prologue Voltaire and Boris are nice and the Demolition Boys and Kai actually having fun, also sad at the end of the prologue.

Ages in the Prologue: Klara 6 , Ian 7 , Kai going on 8, Tala 7, Bryan 8, Spencer 8.

Disclaimers: I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters.

"You can't catch us." A little girl around six screamed while a boy with indigo hair that ran next to her laughing at the two behind them. Chasing them was a boy with two-toned hair, blue fin marks and crimson eyes and the other boy had red hair and had ocean blue eyes.

The two that was running behind the first two were soaking wet. On the sideline were two more boys' that were watching the scene in front of them laughing their heads off. The one that had lilac hair and matching eyes was rolling on the ground having trouble controlling his laughter. The blond however had been able to control his laughter though it was pretty hard.

"Klara, Ian y'all are so going to get it!" roared the red headed.

"Awe… come on Tala, it wasn't that bad." Klara said as she and Ian took off in different directions.

"How about we throw a water balloon at y'all when you're playing cards." The two-toned boy known as Kai went after Klara while Tala ran after Ian.

The yard they ran in was huge. About twenty-five to thirty acres of land. The mansion was also huge. They had four floors, an inside pool and an outside pool (1), plenty of vegetables and flower gardens also. Everything on the inside and outside was well taken care of.

"Spencer, Bryan help me." Klara said giggling trying to hide behind them. Her long brown hairs coming out its pony tail her gray eyes sparkling. Ian ran and jumped into the outside pool, splashing Tala.

"Kids, what is going on?" A lady with brown hair, that went to the back of her knees and blue eyes, asked coming out of the mansion just a couple feet away.

"Mommy, when did you get back? Is Daddy here too? Grandfather?" Klara asked running up the lady.

"Yes honey, your father and grandfather are both here too and we just got back, but what happen to Kai and Tala?" her mother answered sweetly raising an eyebrow.

"Ian and I threw two big fat water balloons at them while they were playing cards." Klara said smiling innocently.

"Kai, Tala, Ian go get dried and no killing Ian you two. We're going out for dinner tonight so hurry up, ok?" Tala and Kai glared at Ian as he took off past them laughing his head off, but nodded all the same before taking off after him.

Klara, Bryan and Spencer were in a room on the first floor waiting for everyone else. This room was especially for the kid's. It had different instruments from guitars to drums and everything else. Bryan was playing a guitar that had a picture of his bitbeast on it. Klara was playing the keyboard while Spencer was playing the bass. Bryan and Spencer looked up at Klara who kept messing up.

"Klara, what's up? It's not like you to mess up on the keyboards." Spencer asked looking closely at the girl. She caught his glaze and shrugged.

"I just have feeling something going to happen. That's all." Bryan and Spencer both looked at each other worriedly before going back to what they were doing.

When they were all ready they waited for the grown-ups who shortly appeared. The oldest man had long gray and the other one had purple hair and gray eyes. The brown hair lady smiled when Klara jumped into her father's arms.

They went to eat at a restaurant that was fancy, although none of them wore fancy clothing. This was like a tradition for them. The three grown-ups leave for on a business trip and when they came home they went out to eat.

They sat at a round table that a big enough for them. Their normal table of course. Kai sat on the right side of Voltaire while Boris sat on his left. Next to Kai were Tala, then Bryan, Spencer, Ian, Klara and finally Kathy.

Voltaire watched as Bryan made a funny face causing the other children at the table to laugh. He looked at over to see his son, Boris and his wife, Kathy also watching the young ones joking around.

Voltaire eyes wonder the room, which contained of a lot of people, with diamonds chandlers, peach color walls and a highly polished floor. The tables had a cloth spread on them and had weird designs on them.

"Hello, my name is Nina and I'll be your waitress tonight. Can I get you something to drink?" a girl with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes handed out the menu's while she introduced herself.

Klara looked at the woman before frowning. Nina looked sweet and innocent but she, Klara had a bad feeling about her. She watched as Nina looked at her father with lust. Apparently the other kid's noticed and shot looks at each other.

'Why is she watching Dad like. I don't…DID SHE JUST WINK AT FATHER? She flirting with him.' Klara thought while growling all the same.

"Klara, don't do anything stupid ok?" Spencer whispered leaning over the table to get closer to her without her parents hearing. They knew how she got when it came to flirting with one of her parents and/or had a bad vibe about someone.

She gave the waitress on last dirty look as she disappeared behind to highly polished doors, before turning back to her big family. She noticed that her mother wasn't too happy with Nina either.

Even with her being six years old, she knew what could happen if one of her parents fell in love with someone else. She was already reading big books that normally a little kid around her age couldn't read. Well that happens when your parents are scientists.

During the meal Nina kept sweet-talking the grown-ups and playing I-innocent-and-sweet, but the children weren't fooled. She also said that she just finished collage and worked extra shifts at the restaurant to get enough money to pay the bills and to barely have enough money to get food, which wasn't much after the bills were paid.

Klara nearly had a fit when Voltaire offered a job as a maid at the mansion. He even offer her a room to stay in. Klara had a really bad vibe about her and couldn't shake off the uneasiness.

'I have a really bad vibe about her. Something bad is going to come out of this. I can just feel it. She is nothing but trouble.' Klara sighed while getting into the limo that was waiting for them.' Maybe I should tell Mom and Dad.'

"Why did you offer her a job as a maid, Grandfather?" Kai asked.

"She seems sweet and really stressed." Voltaire said while he typed into his laptop. Klara snorted and turned to her grandfather.

"Ever thought she acted like that so she can get her hands on your fortune? That and she was flirting with father. She bad news." Klara whined.

Voltaire sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. Boris on the other hand laughed.

"Don't worry honey, I won't leave your mother if that what your so worried about." Boris said looking at Klara who nodded and turned to look back the window.

Months went by and it was now October. Klara coughed violently. The cold she had was getting the best of her. Everyone other then her mother and the maid, Nina were home. Voltaire and Boris were at work and the other kids were at school.

The other maids and butlers where at home since Voltaire let them have the next few day's off. Martha, the cook, and her husband, the butler, went shopping for food and other needed supplies.

Klara bad vibe had gotten worse after everyone left. Nina walked into her room with some cough syrup. She wanted to tell the woman to leave her room immediately but she had lost her voice thanks to the cold.

"Here sweetie, time for your medication." Klara just glared at her. Nina brought the spoon over to her, but Klara smacked it out of her hand. It went all over Nina. "You little witch."

Klara stuck her tongue out at her before getting up and ran out of her room to her mother's which was on the opposite side of the hall. Her mother sat in a black leather armchair next to the fireplace typing on her laptop.

"Honey whats wrong?" she asked looking up as Klara ran into her mother open arms. Klara pointed to the door. "Nina?"

Klara nodded. She rubbed her eyes yawning and fell asleep. Kathy sighed, closing her laptop and picked up her daughter. Once she laid Klara in the king-sized bed she went back to her laptop.

'All right where was I? Oh yea trying to hack into the government's files.' She smirked in triumphant when she got into.' Japan's government security sucks. Now Nina Baker, where art thou?'

When she got no result she began to worry. After trying some other thing's a screen popped up. "So she has a false name huh? Let's see.Real name is Kelly Smithson, age 24, from America, yada yada yada, oh what have we are. Criminal records. Shoplifted, stab another girl in third grade, stole a car, and she killed her…. Oh my god."

She grabbed her cellphone and dialed Voltaire office number. Before he picked up somebody grabbed the phone away and cut it off. Kathy look up to find Nina or rather Kelly standing there smiling evilly.

"Find something interesting dear Lady Kathy." She said sweetly. Kathy only glared before grabbing her laptop and hit Kelly over the head. Klara woke up when she heard Nina howl in pain.

"C'mon let's get out of here before Nina get over the shock." Klara looked around and saw Nina getting up. Klara jumped out of the bed and they both ran toward the door. Before either of them got there though Nina got there holding up a gun.

"You just had to be nosey didn't you Kathy. Had to see if precious Klara was right." Nina said coldly. Klara glanced at the gun, then to Nina then on to her mother and back. Kathy pushed Klara behind her while she continued to glare at Nina.

"Nina or should I say Kelly, you have quite a nasty record. If you shoot us Voltaire and Boris will hunt you down and make sure you die a good painful death."

"Not if they can't find me. That's right, silly me." Kelly said smirking at Kathy confused look. "You see I have a power, or something like that. I can somehow open up a portal to another world and that way no one will ever find me, or your daughter."

"Leave Klara alone, she just a child." Kathy snapped. Klara started backing up afraid about what was going to happen. She coughed feeling really weak. She could tell her fever was back and that she wasn't going to able to run for it if she had to. Klara backed up into a corner near back of the room, wishing that her father were there.

She rolled into a ball still watching the two adults arguing. She watched in horror as Nina or Kelly pulled the trigger and her mother fall to the floor. She tried to scream but something came out. Klara crawled over to Kathy's body sobbing.

"She dead Klara and all because YOU had to tell her I was bad. This is your entire fault Klara. Your Grandfather and Daddy will hate you for this you know that right? Oh and what about your cousin Kai or those adopted brother's of your. You told them that you had a bad feeling about me and you ended up killing your mom."

Klara shook her head. It was the truth. If she hadn't told her mother that her bad vibes where getting worse by the day about Nina then her mother wouldn't have gotten curious and none of this would have happened. It was her fault. And the thought of her family hating her didn't help out at all.

Kelly walked over to the sobbing girl smirking, "Come with me,dear, and I'll be your family. Or stay here and be hated by those you love. Which is it dear?" Klara looked up at Kelly. Tears fell from her eyes like waterfalls. Kelly held her hand out and Klara very slowly grabbed it. "Good girl. Let's go."

With that she held her free hand up and a portal opened. Klara took one last look at her mother as they walked into the portal. In Klara's room a black beyblade fell off the beside table.

In school Kai and the rest felt a great pain in their heart like they had lost someone they cared deeply for. Same went for both Voltaire and Boris.

(1) They are living in Japan not Russia. When they move to Russia will be explained in later chapters

A/N Please tell if I should continue or not. Oh yea before I forget I like writing different pairings so if see a pairing you don't like then tell me and I'll write a different story based on that pairing. Unless the pairing include Kai/Hilary or Kai/Mariah Evil pairings. One last thing should I put in Mpreg or not. R&R


	2. About Ten Years Later

Full Summary: Just before the Japanese Tournament started, some of the teams had nowhere to stay. Fans booked all the hotels already and Tyson's dojo was being repaired from a fire that no one knew how it started (though they had their opinion). The only other option is the mansion Kai inherited when Voltaire died, only it brings up memories for him and the Demolition Boys. When the teams stay there a girl fall's from a portal. Now the other teams are on their way of discovering the truth behind Voltaire and Boris's madness and why Kai and the Demo Boys are cold. Oh and did I mention they are about tofind lovetoo

Pairing: Kai/Tyson, Max/Rei, Tala/Bryan, Spencer/Ian, Robert/Johnny, Enrique/Oliver, Emily/Mariah, Michael/Lee, Kenny/Kevin (Maybe still deciding) Eddie/Steve (won't be seeing much of them) Miguel/Claud, Matilda/Klara and maybe more

Warnings: Nothing that I can think of for this chapter except some cusswords, not a lot but some.

Ages: Kai 17 (he'll turn 18 in few chapters later), Tyson 17, Rei 17, Max 17 (I'll name the others when they appear)

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or the characters in it. I do, however, own Klara, Martha, Mike, Nina/Kelly and Kathy. Please do not use them without my permission.

A/N:Back with the first chapter. To me it sucks, but hey I hope to make it better. Anyway thank you, Road Kill Roko,for reviewing. If there is something wrong like spelling, grammar, if I say the things over or something else please tell me. Oh and One more thing,the genre for this story might be wrong.I'm not sure what it will be so thoughtI tell ya now.

/person on the other end of the phone\\

_'thoughts'_

**Chapter Two: About Ten Years Later**

"Hey Kai!" the said teen turned to find his team, The Bladebreakers, walking up to him. The one who had shouted had midnight blue hair with the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen. He recalled Drazner back to his hand.

"Kai, we are going out to eat tonight. Wanna come?" Rei said watching Max go scare off some birds that landed near-by.

"C'Mon Kai, please?" Tyson begged giving Kai the best puppy eyes he could muster. Kai tried to look away, but the sight of his crush looking like that only made him want to melt.

"Hn." Was his only answer but that was enough for them to hear. Tyson grinned and gave Kai hug before turning and running over to Max and they took off toward Tyson's dojo.

Rei smirked when he saw the blush on Kai cheeks. "You know, Kai I think you should just tell him."

"Why don't you tell Max," Kai shot back at Rei. Rei blush and looked at the ground. "Thought so. What time are we going?"

"Oh in about an hour. You might want to take shower though. You stink." Rei said holding his nose. Kai glared at him before trying to hit him upside the head. Rei dodge and took off running with Kai hot on his heels.

Rei saw Max and Tyson up ahead. He decided to hide behind Max. Max had gotten bulkier over the year and quite tall and since Rei didn't grow much except growing a few inches, he was now the smallest on team. Tyson grew some but it only made him more feminine. He was the second smallest in the group.

Kai was still the same size but was taller then Max. He also had the blue fin marks since he was born with them; his hair was still two-toned and even wilder then before.

Kai sighed and glared at the neko-jin. "You're lucky this time, Kon." Tyson raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

_A week later_

_Rrrrriiiinnnnnggggg_

"Hello?"

/Kai, my boy. How are you?"\\ Mr.Dickinson voice greeted cheerfully on the other side of the phone.

"Fine."

/Good, good. I'm calling cause we have a problem with the new tournament. It seems the fans had bought all the rooms for hotels for miles around and only a few teams were able to book rooms. I was wonder if the rest could stay at your mansion. \\

"Can't you find a couple of rent houses or something?" Kai asked dreading the answer.

/No Kai. I hate to ask this of you but they need somewhere to stay. \\

"Argh…Fine they can stay. I'll make arrangement…as soon as I find out what the hell that smell is!" Kai said sniffing the air. The smell reminded him of… '_Smoke!_' "Shit I got to go Mr.Dickinson."

Hanging up, he saw Tyson and the others in the dining room trying to put out a fire out. Kai ran outside and grabbed the water hose making sure to bend it so water wouldn't go everywhere. He turned it on then ran back inside.

When he got back, one wall was completely covered in flame. Unbending the hose, Kai directed it toward the top of the wall so the roof didn't catch on fire. Pretty soon the fire was out thanks to Kai.

The whole wall was brunt and one slight touch would bring it down. That theory was proved when Tyson decided to touch it after Kai, Max and Rei had said not to.

"Hehe…whoops." He said nervously as all three glared at him. "I guess I better call Grandpa and tell him about the wall, huh?"

"Exactly what the hell happen?" Kai demand.

"Well Max and I where in the practice room when I smelt smoke. When we got here Tyson was already here." Rei said and looking at Tyson accusingly. Tyson rubbed the back of head.

"It wasn't me!" he said defensively. The other three gave him a yea-right-we-believe-you look. He crossed his and huffed before going to their room that they all shared.

"Where are the Firefighters? Aren't they supposed to come whenever there is a fire?" Rei asked looking around listening to see if he could hear anything. Max and Kai nodded in agreement.

**Meanwhile at the firestation**

"I love you, you love me, we're a happy family" everyone sung (off key of course ) along to Barney and the rest of the gang not paying attention to the alarm at all.

**Back at the Dojo**

"Hn, whatever I'll call Mr. Granger and tell about what happened and that we'll be staying at my mansion till this is repaired. Go pack." Kai said turning to kitchen and called Mr. Granger and then his mansion.

"He has a mansion in Japan?" Max wonder aloud.

"Maybe he got one all over the world." Rei said walking back to their room to pack.

"Well that wouldn't surprise me, As rich as he is anything possible." Max mumbled before following Rei's footsteps.

/ Hello this is the Hiwatari residence. \\

"Hey Martha, this is Kai." Kai stated in a clear voice. He smiled when he heard the cook gasp.

/ Master Kai is that really you? Oh, how are you young one? \\ Martha asked excitedly. Kai chuckled slightly.

"Good Martha, and what did I tell you when I was younger. Call me Kai. Anyway I need the whole fourth floor clean. Some teams have no where to stay so Mr. Dickinson asked if they could stay there. Is that ok?" Kai asked softly. He knew all the other maids and butler had quit after the day the family fell apart.

/ No, no dear that's fine. When do you need the rooms ready? \\

"I half to get back to you on that. Right now just work on three rooms for right now. My room hasn't been changed or anything, has it?"

/ No your grandfather told me not to touch yours or the other young ones bedrooms.\\ Martha said a bit sadly.

"Thanks Martha. See you in a bit."

/ By Master, I mean Kai. \\

With that they hung up. Kai sighed walking to get packed and to make sure the others had pack also. He hadn't been back there since he was just seven and wasn't sure he wanted to go back. '_Too many memories with you in them Klara. Where are you dear cousin? We miss you badly.' _

Rei, Max and Tyson mouth would've dropped to the ground if they could. They were watching Kai's mansion coming into view. Vines grew over it and the water fountain (1) didn't have water running no more and it lost all its natural beauty.

"Holy crap. Kai why didn't you tell us about this place." Tyson asked getting out of the limo with Max and Rei right behind them. Kai didn't get out immediately but did when he saw Martha coming out of the huge mansion.

He was eager to see her and Mike again though he kept his composer. Martha looked to be in her late forty and wore a red kimono and had red hair, which was up in a bun, and was slightly plump.

"Kai look at how much you've grown." She cried out power walking with open arms toward Kai. Kai couldn't help but smile and hug her back. Her head barley touched his chin.

"Hey Martha, nice to see you too. Where's Mike?" Kai asked as she stood back to adore him.

"He is just finishing one of the rooms. Just wait tell he sees how much you grown. You look nothing like this on TV. And my lord you gotten so tall. I wish I could see the other boy's." she whispered the last bit.

"Your wish will come true. They are one of the teams that coming and they can't wait to see you again. We'll need fourteen more rooms fixed up." Kai said smirking. Martha eyes grew big at the news of the Demolition Boys coming.

"The other boys are coming too?" she asked trying not to jump up and down with excitement. Kai nodded as a man walked out of the mansion, smiling. He too looked to be in his late forty's and wore a tux. He had long black hair that was tied into low ponytail. He also wore small glasses that sat at the bridge of his nose.

He walked up to them and his wife jumped up hugging him screeching, "Mike the other boys are coming to stay too. Can you believe it? We get to see how much they grown for our own eyes."

"Calm down honey. Kai, good to see you again and growing quite healthily at that." The mans deep voice was warm and soothing. " And these must be your team, right?"

"Oh my, where did my manner's go? My name is Martha and this here is my husband, Mike."

"It's ok. I'm Tyson." Tyson said shaking Mike's hand. Rei and Max both introduced themselves before Tyson stomach growled loudly. Martha said she had dinner cooking and would be done in a jiffy and to wait in the living room.

Tyson, Max, Rei mouth once again opened when the walk in. The grand stairs had red carpet that led up to four different floors. The ceiling had a big chandler in the middle.

In the living room, there was a big fireplace with a love seat and two couches. In one corner a piano sat next to a big window. The blue lace curtains' fluttered meaning it was open. There was a soft white carpet underneath their feet.

They had taken off their shoes when the came in, so they didn't worry about dirt getting on the carpet. Rei and Max sat on the love seat while Kai and Tyson took the couch closes to the fireplace. Tyson looked above the fireplace and gasped.

A picture of Kai and the Demolition boy along with Voltaire, Boris, a woman, and a little girl. The girl looked like the women but had Boris's eyes. Kai and the Demo Boys were young and so was the girl though she looked like she was the youngest. What amazed him the most was that they were all smiling not evilly or anything, but actually smiling happily.

Max, Rei and Kai saw Tyson staring at something and followed his glaze. Max and Rei expression was the same as Tyson. Kai face, however, stayed emotionless but his eyes were faraway and you could see the pain in them. Kai got up and walked out of the living room almost running into Mike.

"Dinner is done." He said bowing. Tyson jumped up and cheered, his stomach cheering also. Mike led them to them to a door halfway down the hall. When they entered the room they saw a long table with a black cloth covering it.

"The food is here, boys." Martha declared coming through the swinging doors that lead to the kitchen. She had a trolley with four platters on it. Mike helped her placing them in front of each of the Bladebreakers.

"So when are the other teams coming, dear?" Martha asked watching them eat the spaghetti she made. "And I thought you had a brunette boy name Kenny with yall?"

"In a couple of days. Kenny had some family matters to attend to but he should be here before the others arrive." Kai answer poking his spaghetti then taking a bite. Mike and Martha knew he was down about something and Martha was about to ask what was wrong but Tyson interrupted.

"Is there anymore?"

"Of course, Young Tyson. Be back in a second." Martha left the room and returned shortly with another plate.

"Your cooking is awesome!" Tyson exclaimed as she sat the plate in front of him.

"Thank you."

"So what do you have to do around here?" Rei asked politely.

"Oh well let's see. In the basement is the gym and there a beyblade stadium in there also. The door on the left hand side at the end of the hall is the inside pool and an outside pool in the back, the door across from the inside pool is…"

"Is off limits. So are the last two doors' on the third floor. If I catch any of you in either one of the rooms, you will train from four o'clock in the morning to nine at night, with one break to eat. Got it?" Kai said sternly not looking up from his food.

Tyson, Max and Rei nodded quickly and returned back to their food. Martha eyes widen in shock while her husband just rose an eyebrow. That was not the Kai they knew. Martha sighed and walked into the kitchen to clean the pots and pans. Mike went to start on the other rooms for their quest that were arriving in a few days.

* * *

(1) You know how they have it so limos can just drive in around in a circle so they can get out,that's what I mean.Sorry but I'm not good at coming up with with looks for clothingand things like that.I don't get out much and I live a some what of'hood'.

OkayI hope this chapter wasalright though in my opinion it sucks.Writingisn't as easy as it looks I didn't put in Mr.Granger coversation with Kai because there was already to much talking more to be done.

R&Rand tell what I could do to make my story better.I also what atleast about four or five reviews before I post the next chapter and I have now so anyone can reviev also (I think,still trying to figure out how to use this ;)


	3. The Early Arrival and a New Couple

Ok, I read on some stories that doesn't allow replies to reviews but then on other people do it so,if doesn't allow it please tell me,but for now I will.

**she-devil-16: **Don't worry,I planned on putting them in this chapter

**ShadowDragonxx: **Must resist puppy eyes tries to look awayOk not working :D Here's the next chapter,hope it's ok and you enjoy it.

**Road Kill Roko: **Oh I put some more Ka/Ty in here just for you at the end.Enjoy.

**Full Summary:** Just before the Japanese Tournament started, some of the teams had nowhere to stay. Fans booked all the hotels already and Tyson's dojo was being repaired from a fire that no one knew how it started (though they had their opinion). The only other option is the mansion Kai inherited when Voltaire died, only it brings up memories for him and the Demolition Boys. When the teams stay there a girl fall's from a portal. Now the other teams are on their way of discovering the truth behind Voltaire and Boris's madness and why Kai and the Demo Boys are cold. Oh and did I mention they are about to find love too

**Pairing:** Kai/Tyson, Max/Rei, Tala/Bryan, Spencer/Ian, Robert/Johnny, Enrique/Oliver, Emily/Mariah, Michael/Lee, Kenny/Kevin (Maybe still deciding) Eddie/Steve (won't be seeing much of them) Miguel/Claud, Matilda/Klara and maybe more

**Ages:** Kai 17 (he'll turn 18 in few chapters later), Tyson 17, Rei 17, Max 17, Tala 17, Bryan 18, Ian 17 , Spencer 18, Klara 16

**Warnings: **Cussing and thats about it for this chapter.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own beyblade or the characters in it. I do, however, own Klara, Martha, Mike, Nina/Kelly and Kathy. Please do not use them without my permission.

/ the person on the other end of the phone\

_' someones thoughts'_

**Chapter 3**

Around midnight that night, Tyson got hungry and decided to find something to eat in the kitchen. His room was the first door on the fourth floor so he didn't get lost trying to find the stairs. The kitchen light was on so that meant Martha and/or Mike was still awake.

"He sure has change. Poor Kai though. He and the other boys loved her to death. If Nina didn't kidnap her then he would've been happy. They all would've been."

"I know. Klara gave us warning's about Nina, especially that day it happen. She tired to warn us but we adults didn't listen. Poor girl I wonder where she is right now." Mike voice trailed off. There was silence for several minutes so Tyson took that chance to open the kitchen doors.

"Oh Tyson, your still awake?" Martha asked.

"Actually I woke up and was hungry." He grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. He hoped that they didn't know that he had overheard their conversation, but apparently they knew.

"How much did you hear, young one?" Mike asked quietly. Tyson sighed.

"When you said Kai had changed." Tyson stared at the floor before speaking again. "I want to get to know Kai but he won't talk about his past. We don't even know when his birthday is. Why is he like this?"

Mike and Martha looked at each other then turned their glaze back to Tyson. "When he was seven he lost his aunt and his cousin. His aunt was shot and cousin, Klara, was nowhere to be found as were a maid named Nina. After that day Master Voltaire and Master Boris figured it would be best if they got the boys out of here.

"They wouldn't eat, they locked themselves in their room, and things just went down hill from that day." Martha took a deep breath before continuing, "They were all close and they earned themselves the nickname, Satan's kids. They were always getting in trouble especially Klara and Ian. They were like crime partners."

"Yes they were, but they were still sweet and didn't mean any harm with their pranks. The day Klara disappeared she was sick so she probably didn't have enough strength to fight or anything. Tyson whatever we told and do tell you, Kai must not find out about. If he does then the three of us will be in deep trouble."

"Then why did you tell me this?" Tyson asked.

"Because you like him don't ya?" Martha said smiling at Tyson who was turning beet red.

"No I don't." He protested. Martha and Mike raised an eyebrow at him, "Alright so I have a crush on him, but don't tell him. Wait how did you know?"

"We just do." They both said at the same time. Tyson stomach rumble loudly making the two adult's chuckle. Martha got out some cookies and handed them to Tyson. He sat at the small table where Mike was drinking tea.

"When's Kai birthday?" Tyson asked threw a mouth full of cookies.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, young man." Martha scolded sitting next to her husband. "His birthday is in another two weeks. I was thinking about throwing him a surprise party since some of the teams are going to be here. Want to help me plan it?" Tyson nodded and they sat for another hour making plans for Kai's birthday.

'_Who know' s maybe I'll give him a kiss for a birthday present. Hmm… but what if he doesn't go that way? Well I just half to wait and see.'_ Tyson thought as he fell into a peaceful sleep and dreaming of his one and only crush.

Kai woke up his team around eight in the morning and told them that if they helped around there, they wouldn't half to train for the next couple days. Since they were running low on food Martha, Rei and Tyson went grocery shopping, while Mike, Kai and Max stayed home, knocking down spider webs and dusting.

They just got finish dusting when the other three come home. Mike and Kai finished up the rooms before going to help Max put things on shelves the other's couldn't reach.

All in all the rooms where ready for the guest. Tyson, Max and Rei decided to take a swim before dinner and Kai went into the room on the first floor that they weren't aloud in. Tyson wished Kai went swimming with them, but he knew Kai had to adjust being back at this mansion again.

Kai sat on a stool with his red and black guitar in hand. He wiped away the dust and saw Dranzer picture on it. He had to tune it before playing, which he then had to practice since he hadn't played in years.

He was so into it he didn't hear a couple of people walking in. "Well what do we have here? Playing without us? I'm hurt."

Kai looked up and was met with a pair of baby blue orbs. Kai smiled when he realized that Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian were all there. "Thought you weren't coming till tomorrow?"

"We wanted to come early so can see Martha and Mike. We really missed them, you know." Tala said while glancing at the keyboard. "And her too." The other's looked at it also, wishing that Klara were there.

Ian walked over to it blowing the dust off of it. Sorrow filled his eye's as he remember Klara sitting there, playing it laughing and joking with them. Ian blinked the tears away before he turned back to the others.

"Martha asked if we could get you for dinner so let's go." Ian voice quivered and he mentally smacked his self for sounding weak. Kai nodded and put the guitar back into the case.

During dinner Tala, Ian, Rei, Tyson, Max, Mike and Martha were all talking and catching up with each other. Tala told Martha and Mike that he and Bryan were together, as were Ian and Spencer. They weren't disgusted like the Demolition boys thought they would be.

Every now and then Spencer, Bryan or Kai would say something but other then that they stayed quiet. Martha noticed that Kai and Tyson keep peeking at each other when they thought no one would were looking.

Clearly everyone noticed this and smirked inwardly. After dinner they all went into the living room just sitting around and talking. Kai said that he was going back to what he was doing before dinner and vanished. Bryan figured that he would go too and left.

"What is in that room anyway?" Tyson asked, watching Bryan leave.

"Well, it the music room, something we did when we were younger." Tala explained.

"Music room?" Tyson asked, "Then why doesn't he want us to go in there?"

Tala sighed, "I don't know, but it is weird. I mean since he likes you and all." Tyson blushed and stared anywhere but at the other occupants in the room. Ian smirked evilly.

"I'm going to go and tell Kai." He said jumping and ran into the hall. Tyson took off after him jumped onto Ian making them fall over, Ian on his stomach and Tyson on top of him. "Oi!"

"You won't tell him, hear me." Tyson whispered loudly.

"And what are going to do to stop me?" Ian said smirking turning his head a little to get a better look at Tyson. "Hey Kai I got some…"

Tyson hands flew to cover Ian's mouth before he got to finish what he was saying. Ian licked Tyson's hand. "Eww…"

" Tyson likes…" again Tyson covered Ian mouth hoping Kai hadn't heard anything. Ian rocked back and forth to knocked the boy off of him. Tyson fell and Ian took that chance to stand up. Tyson grabbed the indigo hair boy leg and tripped him.

They ended up in a wrestling match. Martha and the other were watching them from the doorway to the living room with amusement. Kai and Bryan came out of the music room glaring at the two boys on the ground.

Ian was laughing while Tyson looked like he ready to kill someone. Kai cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing." Tyson said quickly covering Ian mouth when he tried to say something. Kai and Bryan rose an eyebrow. Tyson laughed nervously. "Really, just a friendly wrestling match that's all."

"Then why are you in the hall?" Bryan asked. "Koi, what's going on?"

Tala smirked walking up to Bryan and whispered something in his ear. Bryan glanced from Ian to Tyson then Kai, smirking. "Really?"

Kai growled in annoyance. "What in the fucking hell is going on here?"

"Tyson likes you! Yikes Spencer help!" Ian screamed as he ran toward his boyfriend. Tyson chased after him but was stopped by Spencer and Rei. "My bad, he LOVES you."

Kai just stood there watching Tyson turning as red as he could go. "Ian you might not want to go to sleep tonight, if I were you."

"Loves me?" Kai asked quietly to himself, blushing a little. Tyson huffed, stomping up the stairs. When Tyson reached his room, he shut the door and locked it. He grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom turning on the shower.

As soon as he was undressed and was in the shower, he couldn't help but let the tears fall. '_Kai going to hate me now. Damn Ian, the motor mouth. Why did he half to say that?'_

Downstairs Kai walked back into the music room to put up his guitar, deep in thought, '_Tyson, is it true? Do you really like me? Man, he looked real upset. I should talk to him. Yes that is what I will do.'_

"Ian, love I think you went to far." Spencer said, pulling him into his lap. They along with Rei, Max, Tala and Bryan went back into the living room. Mike and Martha said that they were going to bed.

"Yes, Ian, I agree. In the morning I want you to apologized, understand?" Tala said leaning against Bryan chest who had his arms wrapped around Tala waist. Ian nodded resting his head on Spencer right shoulder.

Max and Rei looked at both couples feeling uncomfortable. Rei wanted to cuddle up to Max, but was afraid of rejection. Max's thoughts' ran along the same line.

"Well I see y'all in the morning. Night." Rei said getting up and rushed out of the room before anyone could say anything.

"Yea I better go to. The other teams are coming tomorrow and I can't wait to see The All Stars. Goodnight." Max said cheerfully walking out of the room and up the stairs. As soon as he was out of earshot the Demolition Boys burst out laughing.

"Wonder when they are going to confess!" Tala muttered once they stopped laughing. " But yea we better get going to bed. Training at six sharp. Oh and Spencer you might want to stay with Ian tonight incase Tyson does try something."

Kai knocked on Tyson's bedroom door. When he got no answer he tried the door handle. '_Damn it's locked!'_ Again he knocked but louder this time. He heard shuffling within the room and waited.

Tyson unlocked the door and they both blushed when Tyson opened the door wide enough for Kai to see what he was had on. Kai breath got caught in throat at seeing his blue hair angel with only a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair down framing his beautiful tan face. Water glisten on his tanned skin in the light the room provided.

"Ka..Kai." Tyson whispered. "W…Wha… I…"

"Umm… can I come in?" Kai asked, trying but felled miserably to not stare at Tyson body. Tyson blushed harder and opened the door all the way. Kai walked in and to his surprise the room didn't have clothes and stuff everywhere.

"Listen Kai about earlier," Tyson said his face pointed at the ground, "I … what Ian said…i..It…"

Kai placed a hand under Tyson chin making him look up. He could see tears building up in those gorgeous brown eyes. Kai pressed his lips slightly against Tyson's soft, warm ones. Pulling back, Kai wiped away a single tear that fell down Tyson cheek.

"You know, you are the most beautiful angel I had ever seen in my life!" Kai murmured, smiling. Tyson smiled and once again their lips connected this time lasting longer.

Kai ran his tongue over Tyson bottom lip, asking for entrance. Tyson eagerly opened his mouth both battling for dominance. Kai easily won and explored Tyson's moist cavern. Tyson tasted like… "Winter Fresh?"

"Yea I just finished brushing my teeth when you knocked." Tyson said laughing at Kai facial expression. "Kai does this mean we are…you know, together?"

"It's up to you, Tyson."

"Hell yea!"

"Klara I won't take your behavior anymore. You will kill on my command, got it?" a lady snapped at the teenage girl in front of her. The girl, Klara, just glared at the long brown hair woman in front of her.

"I told you I refuse to kill, hurt or destroy anything."

SMACK!

"Do not talk back to me!" the lady said seething. "You will have your first mission in about two weeks. You will complete this mission and you will obey me, understand?"

"Crystal clear, Kelly, but that doesn't mean I'm going to do that stupid mission." Kelly slapped Klara again before walking away.

"I should have killed you the day I killed your pathetic mother."

"SHE WASN'T PATHETIC, YOU STUPIB BITCH!" Klara screamed at Kelly's retreating form. '_If I did kill anyone it would be you.'_ Klara thought punching the wall beside her putting a hole in it, not even hurting herself. Pain, physical pain was nothing compared to the pain she felt on the inside.

* * *

Hoped yall enjoyed it.Sorry about all the coversations but I have a habit of doing them instead of details about things.R&R for me,please.The way things are at my house I need all the encouragement I can get (even if it's a flamer but that might not help at all but ya never know)By the way do you know what the cubby dudefrom Barthez Battlion name is?I fogotit. 


	4. Somebody's Little Secret Comes Out

**Full Summary:** Just before the Japanese Tournament started, some of the teams had nowhere to stay. Fans booked all the hotels already and Tyson's dojo was being repaired from a fire that no one knew how it started (though they had their opinion). The only other option is the mansion Kai inherited when Voltaire died, only it brings up memories for him and the Demolition Boys. When the teams stay there a girl fall's from a portal. Now the other teams are on their way of discovering the truth behind Voltaire and Boris's madness and why Kai and the Demo Boys are cold. Oh and did I mention they are about to find love too

**Pairing:** Kai/Tyson, Max/Rei, Tala/Bryan, Spencer/Ian, Robert/Johnny, Enrique/Oliver, Emily/Mariah, Michael/Lee, Kenny/Kevin, Eddie/Steve (won't be seeing much of them) Miguel/Claud, Matilda/Klara and maybe more

**Ages:** Kai 17 (he'll turn 18 in few chapters later), Tyson 17, Rei 17, Max 17, Tala 17, Bryan 18, Ian 17, Spencer 18, Klara 16, Lee 19, Kevin 16, Mariah 16, Michael going on to 20, Emily 17, Robert 19, Johnny 19, Enrique 18, Oliver 18, Kenny 16, Miguel 18, Claud 17, Matilda 16

**Warnings:** Cussing and the real oocness starts.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own beyblade or the characters in it. I do, however, own Klara, Martha, Mike, Nina/Kelly and Kathy. Please do not use them without my permission.

/ the person on the other end of the phone

'someones thoughts'

**Chapter 4**

Tyson POV

The next morning I was the last one up and I nearly fainted when Ian apologized to me. I mean Ian of the Demolition Boys actually apologized to me, Tyson. I told that it was all right and that Kai and I got together thanks to him.

Kai went with Demolition Boys to the basement to train while rest of us went to explore the mansion. On the second floor we found huge library which had a nice comfy sitting area. It had all kinds of book from the 18 hundreds to now in it. From mystery to romance, and had a bunch of book's in all kinds of languages.

They also found a game room much to their surprise. It had all the games system except the new ones they came out with over the last a couple of years. They even had a pinball machine, a pool table and an air hockey table.

"Kami they have almost everything a kid could dream for." I muttered.

"Well they are billionaire's, Tyson." Max said starting a game on the pinball machine. I just glared at him before going to back to exploring the house with Rei. We found another room filled with trophies and other award winnings stuff.

"Nightingale Elementary School Talent Show 1996." I read aloud. Rei looked over my shoulder. "Wow I wonder who this got this trophy?"

"Ask Kai. I'm sure he might tell you." Rei said looking at an award-winning poem in a glass case. "Look at this. 'Night and Day' by Bryan Kuznetsov. Damn there is a lot we don't know about them."

"Yea, tell about it. Did you know Ian won a ribbon for being the top reader in his class? I didn't even know he could read at all." Rei just sighed and we finished looking around the room.

End of Tyson's POV

* * *

Klara sighed falling down on her bed. It was old and had springs sticking out in some places. She was in a room with no window and only had dresser to put her clothes in which weren't many. 

Kelly had made her train extra hard and longer for back talking her last night. '_Damn witch, you and your damn business would of gone done long ago if I had Midnight Dragon with me. Oh, but worry you are going down. I'll make sure of that myself.' _

"You know, one day you're going to regret talking back to her." A cold voice said from her doorway.

"Go away Richard. I don't want to put up with your shit right now." Klara snapped not moving. "I'm sure the slut waiting for you right now."

"Watch your mouth young lady. She should have made you train with out food or water."

Klara burst out laughing. She couldn't help it, she just laughed and laughed harder when he asked her what was so funny. "You think I really would eat that crap? Sorry but it just didn't look right. Too much like your face as a matter of fact."

Richard growled, slamming her door shut and locking it. She smirked when she heard his footsteps moving farther away. '_Alright, everything going as planned. Now to practice opening that damn portal.' _She thought holding out her hand.

A small light appeared and got big enough for her to put her head into it, before going out. She sighed and tried again. She needed to get out of here. She couldn't stand another second here and the day she supposed to go on her first mission was Kai's birthday.

Klara knew now that it was stupid of her to believe Kelly and leave. _' Kai, Tala, Bryan, Ian and Spencer. I miss all five of you and I swear I will see you again if it's the last thing I do.'_

_

* * *

"Why do you keep her alive?" Richard growled to the woman massaging his shoulders. She chuckled slightly at her husband. _

"To torture her for blowing my cover ten years ago. I would have gotten my hands on Voltaire's money if that brat would've kept her mouth shut." Kelly replied in that sickly sweet voice that made you want to vomit everything you ever ate in your life. Richard sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

* * *

Kai knocked Ian's blade out of the stadium smirking. Ian muttered under his breath and picked up his blade and pocketed it. Tala left eye twitched dangerously. 

"Ian, your defense sucked. After lunch I want you to practice on your defenses. Understand?" Tala said making sure to keep his voice straight. Ian sighed and silently agreed that with Tala on the 'suck' part,

_Ding-dong_

"Look like it's time for the teams to arrive," Kai muttered to himself. He was having doubts about having them all at the mansion.

"Kai, don't worry it'll be fine. Trust me." Tala said walking up the stairs. The rest of his team followed, leaving Kai right where he was standing. Instead of going to greet whoever was at the door, he turned toward the punching bag.

"Very nice to meet you, Mrs. Martha." Robert said bowing politely.

"Please just call me Martha. You're just in time for lunch. Come on in, little ones." The Majestic's followed her into the dining room where The Demolition Boys and Bladebreakers (minus Kai) sat ready to eat.

"Hey guy's. Where's Kai, Tala?" the said teen shrugged scowling. Bryan and Johnny glared at each other and the other four just ignored each other. Rei, Max and Tyson just sweatdropped at the rivalry in the air. "I'm going to find Kai."

With that Tyson got up and went into the kitchen where the door to the basement was. Tyson stopped watching as Kai punched the bag then turned around kicking it. Kai punched some more and kicked here and there.

"Kai."

No answer.

"Kai." Tyson said little louder.

Again no answer.

"KAI!" Tyson screamed. Still Kai didn't seem to hear him. Tyson fumed before getting as close as he dared. "HELLO. EARTH TO KAI HIWATERI!"

Kai came out of his thoughts when he heard his koi screaming his name. Grabbing the punching bag so it would stop swinging, Kai turned his head toward Tyson. "How long of you been standing there, love?"

"Not long. You must've been in deep thought. I could three times before I got your attention." Tyson said, annoyed. Kai smirked at Tyson when he crossed his arm and pouted at the lack of attention he got.

"Aww… is my Tyson mad at me?" Kai whispered, his arms snaking around Tyson waist. Tyson glared at him but that only lead to Kai chuckling. Kai pulled Tyson closer and kissed him.

Kai nibbled at the younger boy bottom lip. Tyson opened obediently and let Kai explore just as Max walked in and turned and walked right back out.

* * *

"I think we can eat without them. At the moment they are a little busy." Max said, blushing slightly as a picture of him and Rei kissing came into his mind. Rei had to stop him from drooling at the blush. 

Everyone saw this and smirked. Tala picked up his fork and began eating his salad he asked for.

"Were they making out?" Ian asked. Spencer hit him over the head.

"If they are then it's none of our business."

"Making out?" Robert asked.

"Yea, they're going out now cause big mouth told Kai about Tyson little crush on him." Tala said pointing his fork at Ian.

"Little crush?" Max asked with disbelieving his ears. "Hello, that boy practically worship the ground Kai walked on!"

Robert watched as Ian and Tala started arguing about what the redhead called him. He notice that they didn't have the evil glint in their eyes that they had there all those years ago. '_Maybe they have changed since then. Bryan seems like you can talk to him without him killing you first now.'_

His amusing were cut short when Tyson flew into the room, dragging Kai with him. "FOOD." He shouted and dug into his food.

"Tyson, eat properly would ya!" Kai said eating the salad Martha gave him. He looked at Johnny who made kissy faces at him. "Sorry McGregor I'm taken and by someone ten times better looking then you."

Johnny growled. That was supposed to be an insult to Kai but it got blown back at him. "I wouldn't waste my breath on you Hiwatari. Plus I know someone who got better manners better then pig boy over there."

"Oh really and this person is?"

"None of your damn business."

"Watch it Johnny. Your lucky I let you stay here." Kai snapped.

"Oh why did you not want me here? Starting Biovolt again. Like your grandfather?"

"Jonathan McGregor! That's enough." Robert snapped. Kai and the Demolition Boys glared at Johnny with burning orbs.

"Don't talk about something you know nothing about." Kai said coolly turning back to his food. "I can try and follow in his footsteps but I won't. I don't want to take over the world cause it would not mean nothing to me or any of the Demolition Boys. Right?"

"Believe it or not, McGregor, Kai is right. We don't want the world. We only want to find Klara and that's it." Tala said softly. Enrique, Oliver and Robert gasped.

"Klara Balkov?" Oliver asked.

"Yep."

"They said she was missing and that she might be dead. Why continue looking?" Enrique asked.

"Because we know she is alive, that's why." Bryan answered starring straight into the blond boy eyes. The doorbell ringing interrupted their conversation. Rei ear's perked when he heard an annoying voice with his sensitive hearing.

"Uh oh." He muttered. He got up and took off into the kitchen quietly.

"Rei-Rei I'm here." Mariah screeched running into the dining room. "Where my Rei?"

"He's not your Rei, Mariah. And he said he was going into the maze in the back yard." Max answered darkly. She smiled and asked where the back door was.

"Find it fur ball!" Max snapped before any one could say a word. She looked at him in surprised and went through the kitchen door.

"Way to go Max." Rei said coming in with the rest of the White Tigers. Lee and Kevin chuckled. "By the way where's Gary?"

"He decided to stay back at the village." Lee answered glancing around.

"No Lee, Michael isn't here yet." Rei said laughing as Lee tried to hit him.

* * *

The PPB All Stars arrived around two with Kenny. They found him in America and decided to bring him with them. The Barthez Battalion also arrived not long after. Aaron didn't feel like competing this year so he stayed home. 

Matilda, Emily and Mariah (once she found her way out of the maze :P) went swimming in the inside pool. Michael, Lee, Rei, Kevin, Oliver, Enrique, Max, Tyson, Claud and Miguel went into the game room, while Kenny had went to check out the library.

Kai went back into the basement to train with Ian. Tala, Bryan and Spencer went to the music room, and last but not least Robert had grabbed Johnny, saying they were going into town for a few.

* * *

"Hey Michael, where is Steve and Eddie?" Tyson asked hitting the puck on the air hockey table to Lee. Lee hit it back and it went into the hole. " Dang you beat me again." 

"They're back at home. Steve joined the high school football and Eddie got on the basketball team too." He answered, angling the pool stick a little before hitting the white ball. It hit the number two ball, which bounced of the side going a hole.

"Really?" Max asked from the pinball machine. Oliver, Rei and Kevin were sitting and just hanging out with them. Claud and Enrique were playing one of the game systems while Miguel hit the eight ball into the hole making Michael bang his head on the wall. "Better write them and say congratulations."

* * *

"Johnny what you said to Kai earlier was a bit harsh. You remember years ago when the police where checking everyone's house no matter who they were?" Johnny nodded, "They were looking for a little girl who was kidnapped. The granddaughter of Voltaire. 

"Kai and the Demolition Boys are probably still trying their best to get over it. Have you noticed that Bryan has changed and that when he fought against Rei, he was holding back?"

"Yes Robert I know all this. All because I act like I'm stupid and careless doesn't mean I'm not. I do notice things that most don't. I didn't mean what I said to Kai. I know that the five of them are hurting inside. They have masks, Robert, but I can see through them. They are hurt when someone call's them something like Sourpuss or something." Johnny said leaning on the table in front of him.

"Then why did you say that?" Robert asked.

"Just to make sure he wasn't going to take Voltaire place. He seems sensitive on about that so I knew he was going to say something."

"How do you know he's not lying?"

"His eyes." Robert raised an eyebrow at his friend or crush to be truthful.

'_That's Johnny for you. Always has a surprise up his sleeve, but what he said about noticing things that other doesn't notice got me worried. Has he seen me stealing glances at him and all that?'_

Johnny smirked watching Robert face go from surprise to horror. "Something wrong?"

"N-no." Robert muttered looking down at his tea. Johnny smirk turned into a grin.

"Really? To me there is something bothering you. Is it the fact your worried about me noticing you sending glances at me? That I might hate you for crushing on me?"

Robert stiffened. '_Great, now he's a mind reader.'_ "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh?" Johnny said frowning. "Robert, I know you have a crush on me so stop hiding it. No I won't hate you and I could never hate you."

"Johnny, I…" Johnny put a finger on Robert's lips.

"Don't deny it." Johnny removed his finger and replaced it with his own lips. Robert eyes widen but slowing closed as he responded to the kiss.

* * *

"You need a new defense ring. I'm sure Kenny got some to spare." Kai told Ian before they went into the kitchen. Ian went to the fridge and got out the orange juice. Kai pulled out two glasses and sat' em down, while Ian poured it. 

"So now what? It's still too early for dinner." Ian asked taking a deep gulp of the orange juice.

"Music room? You haven't played the drums yet so I guess now is a good time, ne?" Ian nodded and they both finished their glass. On their way out of the kitchen they ran into Kenny. "Hey, Kenny. Can you do me a favor?"

Kenny just stared or so it seemed since his eyes were covered. Never had Kai asked him to do anything. Usually he demanded. "Sure, what is it?"

"Ian needs a new defense ring. Got one to give him?"

"Sure give me the blade and I'll upgrade it all together." Kenny replied.

"I got to ask Tala first." Ian said. Kai jerked his head and Kenny followed. Kai said nothing but Ian thought he try and talk to Kenny. " So what have you been doing Kenny?"

"Oh I was in the library reading."

"Really? What kind of book do you read?"

"All kinds especially mystery. I like trying to figure out who the real culprit is before they are caught."

"Wow, sound like you and Ian have something in common." Kai muttered as he stopped right in front of the music room door. "Kenny you stay here for a minute ok?"

Kenny nodded and stood right where he was. When they opened the door music fluttered through it. Not something from a CD or radio, but from someone in the room making it. The door was cracked and Kenny couldn't help but in there. Bryan and Tala sat a stool with guitars in their hand while Spencer was standing next to them playing his bass.

"Tala, is it okay to let Kenny upgrade my blade? I need a new defense ring anyway." Ian voice sounded through the door.

"I… don't know." Tala said, sounding unsure.

"Don't worry Tala, Kenny a good kid he wouldn't do nothing to sabotage your team. Trust me." Kai said lowly so not to let Kenny hear his nice side. Too bad cause Kenny heard it clearly.

"Alright." With that Ian came back out smiling.

"Here you go." He said to Kenny handing it over. Kenny took it and started walking away, but Ian next words made him freeze. "Thank you, Kenny I really appreciate it."

"N-no pro-problem." Kenny stuttered. '_Wow, I think there is more to the Demolition Boys then they put on. First Kai ASKED me to upgrade Ian blade then gives me a complement and then Ian THANKS me! I think I should stop pulling all nighters and then only sleep for one or two hours.'_

* * *

Emily jumped into the water into the water splashing Mariah. Matilda was already in the water so it didn't matter that she got hit with water. Mariah on the other, however, was pissed or so she acted like. 

"Emily that was uncalled for." Mariah snapped at the carrot hair girl. Emily smiled when she looked at Mariah wet form. "What are you smiling at?"

"You acting like a child." Emily lied. She smirked when Mariah glared at her before jumping in and dunked her. Emily easily got out of it and swam down to the other side. Mariah followed her and they ended up in a water fight.

Matilda just watched them, smiling. Even though Mariah acted like she was still goo goo over Rei, she actually liked Emily. She remembered when Julia and she went out. Julia was sweet and all but it just didn't work out. The only person other person that knew the two were going out was Mariah.

Mariah didn't tell anyone but Matilda about her crush on Emily cause in the village they were taught that it wasn't right for the same gender to go out. Rei, Lee and Kevin were taught that too but they still had a crush on the same sex apparently. Since Emily was American she thought that Emily would be disgusted with her.

Emily on the other hand felt everyone would abandon her if she told them she was a lesbian. She also heard about the Elders teaching Mariah and the others that it was wrong. So instead she just kept it to herself and Michael since he had the same problem with Lee.

The short pink hair girl got out and told them she was going back to her room. Mariah and Emily agreed it was time to get changed. On their way back they passed Kenny whom seemed deep in thought.

"Tomorrow if we don't train, we should try and bath in the sun outside. That is if the boys don't come out with us." Mariah said opening her bedroom door. "See ya at dinner."

Emily sighed and walked into her room leaving Matilda to her thoughts. She went and dried off, getting into dry clothes before she left her room. She went to the third floor and found Martha coming out of her and Mike's room.

"Hey there, young one. Having fun?" Martha said coming up to Matilda.

"Oh yes, I was just about to go to the game room to hang out with the guy's as a matter a fact. Only I forgot which room was the game room." She replied laughing nervously when she remembered she didn't know where the room was.

"I'll show you." Martha smiled and descendent down the stairs followed by a relieved teenager.

* * *

Everyone gathered around the air hockey game when Lee and Rei played each other. They both had won every game against everyone except each other. The door opened and Matilda walked through saying something to somebody behind her. 

"Hey guy's what's up?" she asked walking up to them.

"Lee and Rei are going against each other in air hockey." Miguel said eagerly. She nodded and got in front of Claud since she was shorter then him. The game started and about twenty minutes later neither had scored.

"Dinner's done." Ian said bouncing into the room. He wasn't to comparable being around them since he felt they didn't like him and he thought he hid it quite well in till Tyson threw his arm around the boy's neck.

"Ian relax. No need to get all up tight. Sure you did some things, but that doesn't matter as long as you don't do them again, right guy's?" Tyson said looking around at everyone in the room.

"Yea don't worry about it." Rei said standing on Ian other side and put his arm on top of Tyson. Ian looked like he doubted it.

"They are right Ian. You don't seem like you want hurt us so it's ok." Michael said walking up to him. "We'll give you another chance."

"What about Bryan? He the main one of my team to cause you guy's trouble." Ian stated. "He is also the main one of us, Demolition Boys that feel's guilty about what happen at the World's Tournaments. Of course don't tell him I told you that, cause he'll kill me."

"Don't worry we won't, but that's not going to stop me from getting him to open up." Tyson said walking toward the door.

"Does anything stop you at all?" Ian asked.

"Nope." Was the only reply he got. Ian looked at the other's in the room.

"Thanks for giving us another shot. Bryan will be the hardest to open up but I'm sure he can. He just needs time and for y'all to be patient with him. He still feel's really bad about what he did to Rei and all that."

"Again don't worry about it. Voltaire had you controlled and…"

"No Enrique, that's not true. We played our parts cause we wanted to find Klara. We thought that if we got the bit-beasts and take over the world, it would be easier to find her. Not for the power as you all thought. No, power meant nothing to any of us or to Voltaire and Boris."

"Is Klara that little girl in the picture in the living room?" Lee asked. Ian nodded.

"What her relationship to you and the other's?" Matilda asked.

"She was my half-sister and Kai's cousin." A voice said from behind them. They all looked and Ian shrunk back from the person glaring at him. '_Crap I'm dead. He is going to kill me now.'_

* * *

**There's chapter four for ya. Would've had it up earlier but I had gone to get another hamster. All black with a little bit of white on her chest. It took longer then I expected and now I can't figure out what to call her. Anyway I got some of the next chapter written so hopefully it won't be long for another update. **


	5. Bryan's Emotional Outburst and Precious

**Full Summary:** Just before the Japanese Tournament started, some of the teams had nowhere to stay. Fans booked all the hotels already and Tyson's dojo was being repaired from a fire that no one knew how it started (though they had their opinion). The only other option is the mansion Kai inherited when Voltaire died, only it brings up memories for him and the Demolition Boys. When the teams stay there a girl fall's from a portal. Now the other teams are on their way of discovering the truth behind Voltaire and Boris's madness and why Kai and the Demo Boys are cold. Oh and did I mention they are about to find love too

**Pairing:** Kai/Tyson, Max/Rei, Tala/Bryan, Spencer/Ian, Robert/Johnny, Enrique/Oliver, Emily/Mariah, Michael/Lee, Kenny/Kevin, Eddie/Steve (won't be seeing much of them) Miguel/Claud, Matilda/Klara and maybe more

**Ages:** Kai 17 (he'll turn 18 in few chapters later), Tyson 17, Rei 17, Max 17, Tala 17, Bryan 18, Ian 17, Spencer 18, Klara 16, Lee 19, Kevin 16, Mariah 16, Michael going on to 20, Emily 17, Robert 19, Johnny 19, Enrique 18, Oliver 18, Kenny 16, Miguel 18, Claud 17, Matilda 16

**Warnings:** Bryan is majorly ooc in this chapter.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own beyblade or the characters in it. I do, however, own Klara, Martha, Mike, Nina/Kelly and Kathy. Please do not use them without my permission.

/ the person on the other end of the phone

'someones thoughts'

**Chapter 5**

Bryan stepped forward and Ian took one step back. "Dinner is waiting for y'all so go eat."

"But what about you, Bryan?" Ian asked.

"I'm not hungry. Plus you might not want Kai or Tala find out that you opened your big mouth and told everyone our secret's. And you right I should kill you for telling mine, but since you like a brother to me I'll let slide, but next time make sure your grave is dug."

"Bryan, stop acting like a child. They have right to know. We have a chance to make up for what we did to them." Ian snapped taking a step forward. Bryan walked up to him and punched him.

"You can make up for what you did because you didn't do much." Bryan growled. Ian held his nose, which was bleeding.

"But what if the forgave you?"

"WHAT DOES THAT HALF TO DO WITH ME FORGIVING MYSELF? HUH? TELL ME? THEY HAVE NO RIGHT TO FORGIVE ME. I NEARLY KILLED REI…"

"BUT YOU DIDN'T. YOU HELD BACK AND SO DID TALA. YOU BOTH KNEW IT WAS HURTING OTHER PEOPLE SO Y'ALL HELD BACK. YOU KNEW KLARA WOULD BE DISAPPOINTED IN US IF WE HURT OTHER PEOPLE." Ian shouted back.

"So what if I did?" Bryan whispered. A single tear dripped down Bryan face as he turned and took off down the stairs. Everyone stared in shock at Bryan outburst and what was said. Ian stood up and staggered a bit.

* * *

**Bryan's POV**

"So what if I did?" I asked. I could feel the tears wanting to come out. I tried to hold them back but one escaped as I ran. I ran from the room so they wouldn't see me cry. '_What would they think if they saw me cry. What will they think now?'_

I ran past they other that came from the dinning room to see what the shouting was about. Tala and Kai shouted something to me but I couldn't make out what. Instead of turning back I ran out the door, down to the gates and down the street. 

I didn't stop running in till I trip over a rock. Where I was, I didn't know nor care. Instead I sat against a tree and cried. I cried for what seemed like hours and hours.

'_I can't face them. Not now, not ever. They probably are calling me a baby right now. Rei, I'm truly am sorry. I had almost killed you and I put you and your love ones in pain that day. What would Klara do if she found out? Klara, sis I really miss you. Since you left I'm scared of trusting anyone other then Tala, Ian, Spencer and Kai. What if they are like Nina and take one of them away from me?' _

I sat there remembering the day's where we all laughed, cried and anything else we went through. My cell phone rung but I ignored it. It kept ringing but I didn't hear it. Finally it stopped ringing and rain begin to pour. The angel's are crying. That what Kathy told us one day when it was raining and we were bored.

Suddenly a meow brought me out of my trance. I glanced around to find a small baby kitten near by. It limped and I knew it was hurt. Carefully I got up and walked over to it. The kitten was sandy color with black ears and muzzle. I picked it up and petted it.

It meowed again and I knew I had to get it out of the rain. I started walking to figure out where I was and soon figured it out. I walked pretty fast in till I saw the mansion, then I started walking normal.

"Beware little one. We might get knocked down by Tala." Bryan warned the kitten. His curiosity got the better of him so he checked it and saw it was a female. He smiled at the small feline, before opening the gate.

**End of Bryan's POV**

* * *

Tala glared at Ian who had an ice pack on his nose and right eye. Everyone else sat around the living room wondering when Tala was going to try and kill Ian for the millionth time that night. Kai and Robert sat on either side of him incase he did try. Spencer and Max sat on either side Ian incase Tala slipped through the other two. 

The room was in complete silence. It was unnerving and some were afraid that if they moved it would set Tala off. He was beyond mad, beyond angry, and in truth he made the devil look like an angel if they were compared at the moment.

They heard the front door open and Tala jumped up and ran out of the room before they knew he even moved. "Bryan , thank the lords your okay. Where were you? Why didn't you answer the phone? What are you holding?"

"Tala slow down. I had to take walk and I found the little one when I stopped for a rest. Don't worry, I'm fine just tired. And I need to fix her front paw before anything else." Bryan said calmly walking toward the kitchen.

"I was worried to death about you, you big idiot and all you can say it not worry? You ran out of the house, crying and I not supposed to worry?" Tala snapped. Bryan sighed and looked deep into Tala baby blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Tala. I just need to get away for a few, ok? I didn't mean to scare or upset you. I'm really am sorry!" Bryan said truthfully. He didn't notice that everyone else how came from the living room and had heard everything he said.

"Just promise me not to do that again." Tala whispered softly. Bryan pulled his koi into a hug.

"I promise. As for right now though, I need to do something about her paw, alright?" Bryan asked, then noticed that everyone was watching. He growled and walked toward the kitchen, only stopping next to Ian, who backed up a little. "Sorry about punching you, Ian. Martha can you get some bandages for me?"

Martha smiled as she watched the boy disappeared behind the door before doing what she was asked. Ian dropped the ice packs starring in shock. "Did he actually apologize to me without Tala making him?"

Spencer rolled his eyes and turned to the others. "Just give him some time. He scared of trusting people although he doesn't act like it."

"Spencer is right. He doesn't mind all of you he just scared. He just needs to know that he can trust and maybe then he could be a normal person." Tala said looking around at them all.

"Like you, right?" Lee asked. Tala looked at the floor and didn't say anything. "Don't worry. When you two decide to open up and trust us, we'll be waiting."

"You two just need time to adjust so we will wait. Just don't push it, okay?" Robert said. Tala nodded and went into the kitchen after Bryan. He felt out of place with them at the moment and standing there with them wasn't helping.

Bryan sat at the small table with the kitten sitting on it, drinking milk from the bowl. He, again, didn't notice that someone was watching him. The kitten finished drinking and meowed at Bryan.

Martha walked in at the moment with Mike right behind her. "Here young one. Do you know what you're doing?"

"No." Bryan said bluntly. Martha sighed and picked up the kitten. As she fixed up the kitten Tala walked behind Bryan massaging his shoulders. Bryan, who was tensed, relaxed.

* * *

"Earlier, before Bryan took off, he said that Klara was his half sister. What did he mean by that?" Oliver asked. 

"Exactly what I meant." They turned to see Bryan standing there with the kitten in his hands and Tala right beside him.

"Yea I know but how?"

"Easy we share the same father but have different mothers."

"Then that mean Boris is your father?" half the room chorused together.

"But you look nothing like him." Miguel said. Bryan and Tala chuckled as they sat down.

"That and I look nothing like my mother which I thank any of the gods listening for. But we have the same eye color just like Klara and father." Bryan explained.

The room fell into silence again but a comfortable one at the least. Bryan stroked the kitten while it fell asleep. Matilda looked at it in awe.

"Is it a boy or girl?" she asked.

"Girl."

"Name?"

"Haven't found one yet. Any idea's?"

"Baby?"

Bryan glared at Tyson, "No."

"Sandy?"

"No."

"Angel."

"No."

"Precious?"

Silences, then, "We'll let the kitten decide when she wakes."

"So you have a soft spot for kittens?" Kevin asked.

Bryan hesitated for a moment before answering with a smile, " For all kinds of animal's yes."

"What about sea creatures?" Bryan looked at Max with a raised eyebrow.

"I prefer sticking with things that have fur but yes I like sea creatures too. Mainly seahorses and stingrays. Enough question." Bryan said with a firm but pleading look. Everyone nodded and they all decided to go to bed for the night.

* * *

The next day Martha asked Tyson to distract Kai so she and Mike could talk to the other's about Kai surprise birthday party. Tyson agreed and he had the prefect excuse too. 

Tyson and Kai left to check on the dojo and see how it was going. Meanwhile Mike and Martha gathered the other into the living room with Tala, Bryan, Ian and Spencer's help, since they knew when Kai birthday was and that Martha was going to make sure Kai celebrated whether he liked it or not.

"I gather all you young one's cause in about another week in a half it will be Kai's birthday. I have Tyson, Tala, Ian, Bryan and Spencer so far to help me out and I was wondering if you could too." Martha said once she had everyone's attention.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Rei cried out.

"Cause he thought y'all wouldn't care." Tala replied.

"Sure we'll help." All eyes in the room fell on Johnny who had spoken. "Bryan's not the only one with secret's ya know."

"Yea we'll help." This time everyone looked at Mariah. "I may think he's a bastard but hey if Bryan can have feeling then why can't Kai?"

Bryan left eye twitched and the red aggravation marks appeared everywhere on his head. "And why am I being compared to everyone?" He growled.

"Meow." Bryan softened at the sound of the kitten that jumped into his lap. "Meow?"

"We still need a name for you, don't we?" the kitten starred at him with curiously eyes. Bryan rubbed her head.

"Angel." The kitten ignored Mariah.

"Baby." Again the kitten ignored the name.

"Precious!" Matilda called.

"Meow." The kitten looked at her, jumped to the floor and walked as best as she could with a hurt paw. Matilda smiled fondly at the kitten while picking her up.

"Looks like we have a winner." Ian shouted jumping up and down. Spencer smacked him in the back of the head. "Why do you always hit me? And I thought you loved me."

Spencer rolled his eyes at his boyfriend sarcasm. "You're a real comedian, Ian."

"Really?" Ian said hopping up and down again.

"No." Everyone replied at the same time. Ian grumbled something about 'meanies' and stomped out of the room. They all continued making the plans as if it something else had happened.

* * *

Mariah, Matilda, Emily and Martha went to get birthday supplies. Bryan, with Precious on his shoulder, went up to one of the other forbidden rooms. Ian and Tala went into the music room, while everyone else with the exception of Kenny, Mike and Spencer, went to the game room again. 

Spencer went to the room with Bryan in it and Mike went to do his normal chores. Kenny stepped in front of the music room door. He heard somebody hitting the drums a bit before a guitar joined in.

He took a deep breath then knocked. Automatically the music stopped and shuffling could be heard. Tala opened the door scowling and glaring at Kenny. Kenny gulped nervously.

"Come in, Kenny, but whatever you do don't tell Kai." Tala said when he saw that it was only Kenny. Kenny nodded and quickly stepped into the room. Ian sat on a stool behind the drums with his earphones half on, half off. He looked like he was playing the drums for real but the sticks never made contact with the instrument.

"I finished the upgrade on Ian's blade. The attack ring and defense ring was cracked so I made both another attack and defense ring that could go together. I hope it works though which it should." Kenny said looking around.

"Thanks." Tala muttered walking over to his stool picking up his red and blue guitar. " Ian, your blade is ready."

Tala started playing the guitar. Ian looked up at Kenny who was watching Tala between amazement, amusement and shock. He smirked and joined Tala. Kenny listened and was disappointed when they stopped.

"Thanks, Kenny." Ian said coming up to the shorter boy.

"Your welcome. Have fun." Kenny handed over the blade and left.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN TO THE DOJO?" Tyson screamed. It was a mess and the workers scratched their heads. 

"Well you see…"

"Yes I can. Now I have two walls gone and there is dirt everywhere. Grandpa going to flip if he sees this." Tyson said going into hysterics. Kai grabbed Tyson and hugged him, whispering soothing words into his koi's ear.

"Come down love. You so called worker's leave now." Kai snapped at the men.

"What about our pay?"

"Pay? You are asking about getting paid for making the dojo worse then before?" Tyson snapped. He glared Kai's death glare and the men ran for their lives. Even Kai backed up a bit. "I can't believe this. I got to have this place fixed before Grandpa comes home."

"Tyson, calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down? How can I calm down when my home is missing two walls? Man, Grandpa is going to flip when he sees this. I'm so dead." Tyson muttered hitting his head with his palm. Kai sighed and pulled out his cellphone.

* * *

"Martha, how are we going to get Kai out of the mansion so we can put up the decorations?" Matilda asked. 

"I'm not sure but I'm sure we can think of something." She replied. The other nodded and they continued to look at the different kinds of cakes.

* * *

Precious curled up into a ball and laid on a dark blue pillow, purring. Bryan sat on the light blue comforter and hugged a soft brown bear. This was the one Klara wanted and Bryan got for her on her fourth birthday. 

Spencer on the other hand was polishing a black beyblade, sitting in an armchair. Bryan sighed. He had a feeling something good was going to happen soon and when he picked up the bear the feeling felt stronger. Almost like the good feeling meant it had something to do with Klara.

"Spenc, do you really believe that we are going to ever see Klara again?" Bryan asked. Spencer glanced upwards before going back to polishing the blade.

"Yes Bryan I do. Can't explain but I have this feeling that she coming back soon." Spencer answered.

"Me too. Wonder if the other's feel it?" Bryan muttered under his breath. Spencer smirked but didn't say anything.

'_I'm sure you'll see your sister again. We'll just half to wait till then, so hold on.'_ Spencer thought. '_Klara you better come back. I don't think Kai or Bryan can take this anymore.'_

* * *

Michael growled as Johnny beat him again at Mario brothers 3. Lee smirked behind his hand. Rei tired to contain his laughter by coughing and Oliver, Enrique, Miguel, Claud, Kevin, Max and Robert just laughed out loud. 

"My turn, Michael." Lee said trying to grab the controller. Michael smirked and moved so Lee couldn't get it. This however made Lee fall and land in Michael lap. Lee blushed, got up quickly. Michael smirked but also had a small tinge of red across his nose.

"Wow, Lee. If you want to get up close and personal with Michael then go get a room." Rei said. Lee and Michael both blushed a deep crimson color, and Rei got up and ran around the room waving his hands in the air as Lee ran after him.

"Rei you're so dead when I get my hands on you." Lee growled still chasing Rei. Johnny stuck out his foot when Rei ran by. Thing is though, Max was sitting not too far from there so Rei tumble onto him. "Now who's up close and personal, Rei?"

Rei didn't move and nether did Max. Rei was still too shock to move but Max was enjoying this too much to make him move. Only when the other gave wolf whistles and cheered did Rei jump up off of Max both blushing a new shade of red that no one ever seen before.

"Well, well, well. What do you know? It seems like they liked it, don't you agree, Robert?" Johnny asked in a mocking voice. Rei and Max, if possible, blushed even harder.

"Shut up." They snapped together. Everyone else just laughed.

* * *

Klara kicked her opponent in the chest, sending him flying backwards and into a wall. Another one appeared out of no where right behind her. Seeing a short pole, she dodge as the man brought down his own weapon. Running over to the pole she grabbed it and blocked another attack from the guy. 

The man put his own pole in the air above his head and brought it down. Instead of blocking it, Klara moved to the side so he hit one of his other accomplishes. While the man with the pole starred in disbelief Klara brought up here on pole and knocked him out.

"Thanks for your help. Now only one more to." She muttered and looked around. She didn't see him anywhere. '_That's means he above me.'_

She jumped back just in time to miss his attack. She smirked when he saw him gaping like a goldfish. "Sorry Bullard but I'm not stupid." With that she turned and kicked him on the side of the head.

"Good job, Klara, good job. Your ready for your mission but since it's only a week and a half I still want you to train. Got it?" Kelly said applauding. Klara snorted and walked away.

"In your dreams, Kelly." She said turning a corner and disappeared from site. Kelly glared at the girl before turning back to the four unconscious men on the ground. She grabbed a water hose and sprayed them.

"Wake up you baboons." Kelly shouted. They groaned sitting up. "Your pathetic, all of you. Mitchell take them to punishment room and give them a hundred hit's each."

"Yes Ma'am." A tall dark man with red hair and brown eyes stepped from the shadows. The other wanted to groan again but knew it would only make their punishment worse if they did.

* * *

**Ok here another chapter for now. I might not be able to write a lot since Joe should be coming into town. If you want to know who he is then check my profile. I put him up there somewhere, I think _sweatdrops _Anyway please R&R, thanks.**


	6. Weird Day

**A/N) **SorryI haven't update this in awhile but I just been having an awful time this week. Also Thank to those who had reviewed to the other chapters and to** NKingy **reviewing last chapter. Sorry if this chapter sucks I just didn't put much into this time.

**Full Summary:** Just before the Japanese Tournament started, some of the teams had nowhere to stay. Fans booked all the hotels already and Tyson's dojo was being repaired from a fire that no one knew how it started (though they had their opinion). The only other option is the mansion Kai inherited when Voltaire died, only it brings up memories for him and the Demolition Boys. When the teams stay there a girl fall's from a portal. Now the other teams are on their way of discovering the truth behind Voltaire and Boris's madness and why Kai and the Demo Boys are cold. Oh and did I mention they are about to find love too 

**Pairing:** Kai/Tyson, Max/Rei, Tala/Bryan, Spencer/Ian, Robert/Johnny, Enrique/Oliver, Emily/Mariah, Michael/Lee, Kenny/Kevin, Eddie/Steve (won't be seeing much of them) Miguel/Claud, Matilda/Klara and maybe more

**Ages:** Kai 17 (he'll turn 18 in few chapters later), Tyson 17, Rei 17, Max 17, Tala 17, Bryan 18, Ian 17, Spencer 18, Klara 16, Lee 19, Kevin 16, Mariah 16, Michael going on to 20, Emily 17, Robert 19, Johnny 19, Enrique 18, Oliver 18, Kenny 16, Miguel 18, Claud 17, Matilda 16

**Warnings:** None that I can think of.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own beyblade or the characters in it. I do, however, own Klara, Martha, Mike, Nina/Kelly and Kathy. Please do not use them without my permission.

/ the person on the other end of the phone\

'someones thoughts'

**Chapter 6**

When Klara was far away from the training room, she held up the pole. Holding it in one hand she let her other hand hover above it. A green glow surrounded the pole and her hovering hand. When the light faded she concentrated on turning it into an ankle bracelet.

When it turned into what she wanted, she put it on and took off toward her room. If Kelly were to find out that she, Klara, could control metal, it wouldn't be good.

'_Now I got to think of a way to get out of that assassin mission. I can't kill somebody and she knows that. Damn it. I could piss her off enough to lock me inside of my room but that also means I be stuck in there for probably a month without food, a bed or water. Well that's the only thing I can do, so to hell with it.' _

She saw Richard walking down the hall and smirked. '_Or I can make her distracted by HIM. Yay, this is going to be fun.'_

"What the hell are you doing?" Richard snapped, watching me. She scowled at him and walked away. "Hey, I'm talking to you."

She continued to walk away and ignored him completely. He growled and stomped off. "You are so fun to annoy, Richard."

* * *

Kenny was reading in the library when Kevin found him. Kevin grinned as he walked up behind the boy quietly. "Boo."

Kenny jumped and would've fallen out of the chair he was in if Kevin didn't grab him when he did. Kenny straightened up and turned to look at Kevin.

"Kevin, don't scare me like that." Kenny whined. His boyfriend rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, Kenny. So what cha reading?" The green hair youth asked. Kenny smirked and pulled Kevin into his lap.

"Nothing as interesting as you."

"Really? I feel so loved." Kevin joked. Kenny just shook his head and pulled his Koi into a kiss. "How about I come to your room tonight and maybe we can take a shower together."

"Sure." Kenny replied before kissing the smaller boy again.

"Sounds like somebody is going to get lucky tonight." They jumped apart to find Kai and Tala standing there watching them, smirking. "Well Kenny, I'm admit I'm surprised. Didn't think you were the dating type."

"Tala, leave them alone. But really you two, go find a room to make out in not the library." Kai said with amusement as the two younger teens blushed, "So how long as this been going on?"

"A-ah we-wel-well yo-ou see," Kenny stuttered.

"Three years." Kevin answered bluntly. Tala and Kai's mouth dropped open.

"And y'all told no one?"

"Well we just haven't found the right time to tell anyone about our relationship yet." Kenny muttered. "Don't tell the other yet, okay?"

"Well if you too keep making out everywhere then we might not half to even think about telling them." Kai retorted. He smirked again when the two blushed again. "Come on Tala, leave the love birds alone."

"No problem. Bye guy's. Oh yea and have fun in the shower tonight."

"Go to hell Tala." Kenny snapped. He only got a chuckle for a reply.

* * *

"No way! Johnny tripped Rei and he fell into your lap?" Tyson asked gagging on his drink. Max hit his back and sighed.

"Yes way and I haven't seen him since." He murmured a bit sadly. Tyson jumped up and smiled at his best friend.

"Don't worry Max I'm sure it's nothing. Now get up and follow me." Tyson demanded. Max looked taken back, but did as he was told. Tyson grabbed Max's hand and took off back into the house and up the stairs to the fourth floor.

Tyson knocked on Rei's door. Lee opened the door and smirked when Tyson winked at him. "It there something you wanted?"

"Decided to come hang out with Rei if he wasn't busy."

"Come in." Lee opened the door farther and watched Tyson drag a gapping Max along.

"Tyson what the hell are you doing?" Max growled. Tyson just smiled innocently. Rei blinked trying to figure out what was going on. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Oh nothing, Maxie. Just thought you and Rei could use a little talk. What's wrong with that?" Tyson asked, tilting his head in an innocent way. "Oh, I know what's wrong. Lee, I think we should let these two talk don't you?"

"Oh yes. Yes Tyson I agree with you. Let's go and let them talk about some certain things." Lee said once he caught onto Tyson's plan. Max and Rei both had twitching eyebrows. "Have fun. We'll let you out later, bye."

"Let us out later?" Max asked raising an eyebrow as Tyson and Lee left. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know but once I get my hands on those two they are dead."

"I agree." Max went over to the door and tried to open it. "What the hell?"

Lee and Tyson gave each other a high five after they made sure the door was jammed so it could only be opened on the outside. "Have fun, but no screwing ok?"

They smiled when they heard outrages cries from inside of the room.

* * *

Michael sat beside Emily, Mariah, Matilda, and Enrique in the inside poolroom. Michael had told Emily about earlier with Lee and unfortunately the other three had heard everything he said.

"I knew you enjoyed it. Ha." Enrique said laughing gleefully. Michael glared at him and pushed him into the water.

"You have a crush on my brother?" Mariah asked. Michael gave her a threatening look but she paid no heed to it. "Oh my god, I can't believe this. Lee is going to be so happy when he hears this."

"You better not tell him, Mariah. Wait did you say he'll be happy when he hears about the crush?" Mariah nodded smiling, "But I thought that your elders taught you it was wrong…"

"We don't care what they think. Kevin likes Kenny, Lee likes you and I like…" she trailed off once she realized what she was saying. She blushed and dived into the water. She swam over to the other side cursing herself in Chinese.

Michael glanced at Emily and saw she looked somewhat upset. Matilda and Enrique noticed too. Emily watched as Mariah dived under water and swam a little.

"Why don't you just ask her?" Enrique asked.

"Sure. I'm going to go up to her and say 'Mariah who do you like, cause I have a major crush on you' yea right, Enrique, give me a break." Emily snapped. Enrique held his hands up in defenses.

"Just asked." He muttered darkly. Michael threw him a sympathetic look, before turning back to Emily.

"Maybe she hasn't told you yet cause it's you who she has a crush on." Emily snorted and stomped out of the room. "Matilda, what do you think? You and Mariah seem close, so maybe she told you."

"Yes she does." Mariah said pushing herself onto the edge. "And your right Michael, I haven't told her cause it's she who I have a crush on."

"Okay how much of that conversation did you hear? " Michael asked.

"Oh just 'Sure. I'm going to go up to her and say 'Mariah who do you like, cause I have a major crush on you' yea right, Enrique, give me a break and from then on." She answered.

"So what are you going to do?" Mariah thought before getting up and running after Emily. "That went well."

* * *

Emily slammed her door shut and flung herself on the big warm bed waiting just for her. '_Just for me. That's all.'_ She sighed and grabbed her laptop, flipping it opened. She received a letter from Judy and Eddie.

"Dear Emily,

Hey what's up? Steve said hi and sorry he haven't got a chance to write, but his first game is coming up in a couple of weeks and his coach got them practicing a lot. Good news too, a couple night's ago we went to a party and I finally admitted my feeling to him. Guess you can figure out that we are a couple now. Anyway got to go, write you again as soon as I can. Tell Max I said hi.

Your Friend, Eddie"

Emily smiled when she read the part about them getting together. She opened Judy's letter.

"Hey Emily.

How are you? Good I hope. Anyway, I'm coming to Japan cause I have some business to do. I hope to see you and Max. How is he anyway? Oh I got to go; I'm getting called. Bye,

Judy"

Emily rolled her eyes. She heard a knock on the door and told whoever it was that it was opened. She didn't look up when Mariah walked in, but instead wrote replies to Judy and Eddie.

"Hey." Mariah said almost shyly. Emily stopped typing and looked up.

"Hey, something wrong?" Emily asked turning back to the laptop. Mariah looked at Emily then at the ground.

"I…" Mariah started but stopped. She hadn't really thought about what she was going to say when she found the carrot hair girl. Taking a deep breath she tired again, "What Michael said to you about why I haven't told you about my crush is correct. It is you that I like."

Emily froze. She was just hearing things. "So-sorry come again?"

"I like you." Mariah stated clearing. Emily just gawked not knowing what to say.

* * *

(Max's POV)

I looked around Rei's room. It had an armchair, a couch, a bed with blue drapes and satin pillows, a white fluffy carpet, and a couple of dresser. Why they had that and a big closet in the same room was beyond my guess but with girls like Mariah and them, they are going to need more.

Rei was sitting on the couch reading a book, only the book was upside down. I stifled a laugh trying to ignore that I was stuck in my crush's room with him in it and can't get out. '_Tyson you traitor. I'm going to make you pay for this.'_

"Might as well get comfortable." Rei said calmly. I only nodded and sat down beside him. If one didn't look close then they would have thought he was calm but he wasn't. I felt him tense a little but then relax.

"You ok? You seem alittle flushed." It was the truth. He was a little red and going redder by the minute. I put a hand on his forehead to make sure he wasn't running a fever. I felt him lean into my touch. "Rei?"

He suddenly looked away turned a deep crimson color. He put the book in his lap and gave nervous laugh. "So what do you want to do?"

'_Beside throwing on the bed and having my way with you, I have no clue.'_ I thought. "I dunno. Guess the only thing we can do for the moment is talk like they said."

"True."

"I still can't believe Bryan has a sensitive side. I thought he would prefer killing and torturing people for fun, not finding baby kittens and bringing them home." I said. Hey give me some credit, I'm just trying to start a conversation with him. Like I know what to talk about.

"Yea, I couldn't believe it either. Did you know that Ian could read?" I looked at him like he lost his mind.

"Ian can read?"

"Yep. In the trophy room he has an award for best reader in the class. Though that was when he a little. Oh and Bryan had received a ribbon for writing a poem."

"No way." This just gets weirder and weirder for me. We stayed quiet for awhile. An hour, probably. I watched Rei out of the corner of my eye and had to restrain myself from jumping him every time he licked his lips to moisten them. Who would have thought that the once innocent and naïve Max Tate really wasn't naïve or as innocent as he looked.

He licked his lips again and I don't know what came over me but "Rei." He looked over at me and I couldn't hold on to the urges anymore. I leaned over so that I was practically on top of him and brushed my lips against his.

His eyes grew big and before he could respond someone knocked on the door. I pulled back and jumped up. '_I can't believe I just did that.'_ I screamed over and over in my head.

"Rei, Max I hope you two aren't doing anything your not supposed to do." Tyson called as he unjammed the door.

"I… Sorry Rei." I muttered and ran past Tyson, Lee, and Kai. They looked from Rei to me and then back again. I ran into my room and locked the door. I couldn't face Rei.

(End of Max's POV)

(Rei's POV)

I watched as Max ran from the room. I knew Max seemed to like it but I didn't mean for him to kiss me and then run. I sighed while Tyson, Kai and Lee walked in.

"Hey Rei what happened?" Lee asked.

"And why should I tell you? You locked me in here with Max knowing well I like him,"

"And he likes you."

"And that I have a hard time fighting myself to not jump him."

"Ok Rei, I didn't need to know that." Kai muttered. I smirked.

"What about you and Tyson? I know you had a hard time trying to jump him whenever he got out of the shower and forgot his boxers. I should know since I had to hold you back one time. You know you ruined the letter I was writing to the White Tigers when you drooled."

Kai blushed and said, "Like you were any better. Remember that one time when we went swimming and Max got out of the water and laid down? You ended up getting knocked out when you tripped over somebody and hit their radio."

"What about that time when you had that wet dream? I still find that funny. _Umm… Tyson, oh gawd Tyson_." I mocked him. Kai growled and I got up and ran. I knocked on Max's door. "Max open up. Quickly."

He opened the door slowly but I pushed it opened and ran in. I slammed the door and locked as somebody rapped on the door. "Damn it, Kon. When I get my hands on you your are so dead. Open the DAMN DOOR, MAX."

I looked at him shaking my head 'no' Max just raised an eyebrow. "What if I don't?" He yelled back.

"Then you and your boyfriend are both dead." Kai shouted back.

"Boyfriend?" We asked together. He blushed and I could tell I was blushing.

"No I won't open the door."

"Mizuhara, stop protecting him." We looked at each other.

"He must be serious if he used your last time. Ok I'm coming out." I said. Max grabbed me and shook his head.

"No, let's get out of here." He whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but shiver.

"How?" I asked huskily. He led me into his closet and pushed slightly on the wall in the back. It moved and reviled a small but big enough tunnel to fit in. Max jerked his head and I followed. We followed it a bit and finally lead to some steep stairs.

"Careful." Max whispered walking down. "I found this secret passage way last night. It leads to some underground spring. I think you can go out from there but I haven't checked yet."

I didn't say anything but listened all same. When they reached the bottom I gasped. It was huge and like Max said it had a spring and a small waterfall. The water was so clear it seemed impossible to get any clearer. Somehow a Willow tree and an apple tree growing there next to the spring. There also was grass too.

"How is all this growing in here?" I asked.

"Dunno, but I thought it was cool."

"It's not cool, it's awesome and look there are little fishy's in there too! This is so sweet and would be a nice romantic spot too."

"Then I'm glad I brought you." Max said looking anywhere as long as it wasn't at me. I smiled and walked up to the blond.

"Thanks." I said turning Max's face toward him. I leaned up and captured his lips with his own. Max smiled and kissed back. '_Score, Okay Tyson, Lee I'll let you go this time.'_ We both thought at the same time.

* * *

Well there you go. R&R please! 


	7. Can't think of a chapter title!

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to update but I came up wiht another story.Its Tala/Kai and it has mpreg.Not sure if I'm going to post it or anything. Anyway here's the update and **Thank you to all that reviewed.**

**Disclmaier: **I don't own,people so leave me alone.

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

**(Emily's POV)**

I glared at Mariah. "Mariah if this is some kind joke then get out." I couldn't help but snap. Mariah looked taken aback but didn't move.

"Emily if it were some kind of joke then I wouldn't be here. I would never play with your feeling's like that."

"Really?" I asked sitting up. Mariah must have heard the sacrament in my voice. "You over heard what I said to the other and now you're joking on me about. Very funny Mariah."

"Em…"

"No, I don't want to hear it. You think that this is a joke but it's not." I snapped again. If this was a joke, it really hurt. I mean, I like the girl so much! I couldn't help it any more; I just burst into tears. I cried because if Mariah was playing then she would laugh at me in the end and that would be the end of my life.

Mariah growled before sitting next to me. She wrapped her arms around me and held me close. I heard her whispering something but I couldn't make out what. After a few more minutes I calmed down so that I was only sniffling.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, relaxing in her embrace.

"It's alright." She said squeezing a little. I just sighed and fell asleep.

**(End of Emily's POV)**

Max sat under the willow tree watching Rei in the water, playing with the fish. Rei wasn't trying to hurt them and they seem to somehow know that. '_Weird! Usually fish swim away when something barley hit the water.'_

"Hey Rei, we need to get back." Max said walking up to raven hair boy. Rei came up to the side where Max grouched down and smiled sweetly. "Rei, why are you smiling like… aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Max fell into the water headfirst. Rei laughed and took off toward the waterfall. Max swam to the top sputtering. "Rei that was mean." He wined. "Hey are you listening to me? Rei, hellooooooo? That's it."

He took off swimming after Rei. Rei giggled and swam away from the blond. They continued the game of cat and mouse for awhile till they got tired. Max got out and pushed Rei back into the pond when he got out.

"Max!" Rei growled. Max stuck out his tongue and ran as Rei got back out and chased him. Once they were back in Max's room, they put their ears to the door listening.

"Everything's quiet. Now would be a good time to go to your room and change." Max said. Rei nodded they opened the door.

"Hello Rei." Kai was standing right there, arms crossed and smirk plastered his face.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Max and Rei screamed slamming the door again. Max tried to lock it, but Kai kept twisting the handle.

"You think I was going to give up?" Kai yelled from the other side of the door.

"Yea." Rei screamed, putting all his weight against the door. "Come on Kai. Get over it."

"No!"

"TYSON WHERE ARE YOU?" Max scream at the top of his lung.

* * *

Everyone was in the dining room except three people. "Tyson, where's Kai, Rei and Max?"

"I have no clue Martha." Tyson replied.

"TYSON WHERE ARE YOU?" Max voice came from upstairs. "HELP!"

"I thought I told Kai to leave them alone." Tyson mumbled, standing up and running out of the room. He found Kai trying to open Max's door. Grabbing Kai's scarf, Tyson yanked it. "I thought I told you to leave them alone?"

"I know but I thought it would be funny to scare them." Kai said, smirking as Max opened the door slightly. Tyson glared at Kai and pulled the scarf, dragging Kai down the stairs.

Tyson walked into the dining room still dragging Kai by his scarf. Kai just kept smirking ignoring the fact everyone was watching in amusement at see the Famous Kai Hiwatari being dragged around like a doll.

"Should we eat now?" Tyson asked pushing Kai into his chair. "Max and Rei might not come down thanks to Kai."

"Sure." They chorused together and then began to eat. True to what Tyson said, they didn't see Rei or Max the whole night. Kai grabbed Tyson and they went upstairs to talk to the other two about their training.

They found the other couple in Rei's room, asleep on the couch. Rei had his back against Max's chest and Max had his arms wrapped around Rei waist and they both were on their side.

"Awe… that's so cute." Tyson said softly.

"Not as cute as you, Koi." Kai whispered into Tyson's ear. Tyson shivered and bent over and began to poke the sleeping couple. Kai took that moment to enjoy the view he got from Tyson.

"Go away." Max mumbled tightening his gripped on Rei. Rei turned over and snuggled closer to Max.

"Wake up, sleepy heads. Come on. Up!" Tyson said loudly. Rei groaned and opened his amber orbs. He looked up to find Tyson looming over him.

"You know Tyson, your giving Kai quite a view and I think he is enjoying it too." Rei whispered so that only Tyson heard. Tyson blushed and stood up faster then the roadrunner could run.

"Uh…ye-yea jus-just get up already!" Tyson stammered. Max opened his eyes when

Rei poke him in the side.

"We have company." Rei said pointing over his shoulder. Max lifted his head a little to see a blushing Tyson and a smirking Kai, who was still staring at Tyson's behind.

"Kai if you want to keep staring at it then take a picture." Max said loudly. Kai head shot toward Max who quickly hid behind Rei. Kai pulled Tyson into his lap while Rei and Max sat up.

"I want you three up around seven am so we can train. The tourtament will be starting in two day and I don't think you want to lose in the first round, do ya?" Kai said.

"That would be embrassing." Tyson said. Kai moved his hand slightly so that it was under Tyson tee shirt and begin to rub his stomach. Tyson glared at him but let him continue.

"Sure you ain't going to try and kill us?" Rei asked leaning against Max. Kai shook his head and they stayed in silence for awhile. Rei had his head on Max's shoulder while Max's head ontop of Rei's.

Tyson was leaning back against Kai and kept smacking Kai's hand whenever he tried to slip it in his pants.Kai however was enjoying himself. He tried to distract to the younger boy but it never worked.

"Kai, if you want to play with Tyson then please don't do it in here. I half to sleep in here, you know." Rei said, yawning. Kai looked thoughful for a minute then smiled. He whispered something into Tyson ear that made the young boy blush but nod.

"Remember seven am sharp." Kai said picking Tyson up and threw the said teen over his shoulder and left. Tyson cursed Kai as they left leaving Max and Rei laughing.

* * *

There you go.Can I get at least five reviews before I update? (_Gets on hands and knees with big watery chibis eyes.) _Bye for now, people. 


	8. The New Tournament

**A/N:** Sorry about the wait guys, but I have had a major writers block on this story, The Days of the Two Chibis, and Secret's that are Meant to Stay Quiet (which is now complete). Hopefully (now that I have a plan on where this fic is going), I can start updating it again. That and I'm starting to get sick of the Kai/Tyson pairing cause that and OC's pairings are the main things I see anymore (but maybe if I continue to write this fic, I'll get back into the pairing) Oh yeah, THANKS ALL WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER! I love you guys, really.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade but, however, I do own Team Waters, Team Winter Rain and Team Havoc so please ask me if you want to borrow them.

**Warnings:** Nothing that I can think of.

**NOTES ABOUT THE STORY:** I am going to start introducing some more characters from Beyblade season two and three. I'm not sure if I will get all the info right about the teams and stuff considering I only seen bits and piece of the second seasons and only a few (very few) episodes from the third season.

"Talking"

"_Talking in Russian" _

"AJ and Brad talking over the intercom" 

'Thoughts'

* * *

**Chapter Eight - The New Tournament.**

The next after training the Demolition Boys and Kai went into the music room, leaving the others on their own but then again was that really a good idea? Rei, Tyson, Max, Lee, Kevin, Michael, and Johnny all got curious about what they were doing in there.

"Tyson, Kai is _your _boyfriend so he could've told you." Kevin said, watching as Max beat the said blue-hair teen.

"But he hasn't. Hey, you cheated Max." Tyson whined as Michael took the controller from him and Max restarted the game. "But Tala did tell me that it was a music room."

"You know, since we really seemed to want to know then let's check it out ourselves." Lee said, putting down his drink. "That way, we can see for ourselves."

"Alright! Just wait till I pound this brat!" Michael growled, hitting the buttons. Five minutes later, we have a jumping around Max and a fuming Michael, who was cursing the blond hair boy.

Rei grabbed Max and dragged him out of the room with Lee dragging Michael who didn't seem to mind, right behind them. Once the got to the first floor, they tiptoed to the music room.

They smirked when they saw the door was cracked and they could here what was being said from the inside.

**(In the Music Room)**

"_Kai, I know you don't want no one touching the piano but really, it needs to be dusted."_

"_No Tala, that's final." _Kai grumbled to the redhead teen who pouted. _"Klara will do it herself when we get her back from wherever the hell she is." _

"_Whatever, though she won't be happy about it being dusty." _Tala muttered, sitting down on his stool and picked up his guitar. _"So what are we going to play now?"_

"_You know we have company at the door right?" _Bryan said, nodding at the door.

"_Then how about we give them a free show? Kai?" _Tala asked, looking at Kai who thought about it then nodded and smirked. _"Okay."_

"_Let's play the song that we made." _Kai said.

"_Alright, got the electric guitar plugged in, Bryan? Good. Ian lead the way." _Ian nodded and started then was followed by the rest.

**(With Tyson and them)**

"Wow, they are good." Johnny muttered.

"That can't be them actually playing!" Kevin whispered in disbelief. The others just stood there listening. When the music stopped, they once again started whispering.

"That was great!" Michael muttered as Lee, Johnny, Rei, Max and Tyson nodded in agreement.

"Great? Are you nuts? They were awesome!" Kevin said in hush voice.

"You think so?" Ian asked as he looked at the green hair boy.

"Yeah, who knew y'all were so good I...oh shit!" Kevin said jumping as he finally realized that it was Ian who was talking to him. He looked up as Ian stood up smirking.

Bryan and Spencer were smirking while Kai, Tala and Ian were chuckling at the shocked teens in front of them. "Err... How ya doing?"

"I hope you enjoyed the little performance." Kai said walking past them and headed toward the kitchen.

"You're not mad at us for listening, are you?" Tyson called as he took off after his boyfriend. Rei and the others turn to look at the Demo Boys who just smirked and walked past them.

"You aren't mad, are y'all?" He asked.

"Why be mad when we knew you were listening before we started playing?" Tala responded as he bent over to pick Precious and petted her.

"You knew we were there?" Kevin asked.

"Yep, we just decided that if you were that curious as to listen in on us then you must really want to know." Tala explained, grinning from ear-to-ear and walked away.

As soon as the Russians were out of sight, Kevin sighed dramatically and threw up his hands. "Russians, they are weird." (A/N: No offence to any Russians.)

"Well so are Chinese people." (A/N: Again no offense.) Ian called from out of nowhere making the others jump in surprise.

"Did I say that too loud?"

"Actually, Kevin, you shouted it." Rei said, shaking his head and laughing.

"Oops?" Kevin muttered shrugging and smiling sheepishly.

**(Later)**

Tyson looked at the slightly newly repaired Dojo and smiled. "It's coming along great. So, when should it be done?"

"Not long, sir. Apparently, the other men who were working on it before us messed up more then just the house. I don't know what they were thinking but we are going to repair it for you. I'll say about another at least a couple of weeks, a month at the most."

"Good, good." Tyson said and bowed slightly to the man. "Please notify us when you are done."

"Yes sir." the man replied, also bowing. Tyson walked up to Kai giving off a lopsided grin.

"I'm guessing it coming out good?" Kai asked as they left the dojo.

"Better then good."

"Good, now we better hurry to the Beystadium. The tournament is about to start." Tyson looked at his watched and gawked.

"Shit, we only have five minutes. Let's go!" Tyson shouted and grabbed Kai's hand running across the street and down the road. They got there in time to watch Tala win his battle against some amateur.

"And Tala sends Shiro's beyblade flying out of the stadium as fast as a bird who trying to catch his dinner."

"Yea but it's easy to tell that Tala has changed since the last time." AJ said then muttered, "Hope Bryan has changed."

"Yeah and for the better. Next up, ladies and gentlemen, is Bryan from the Demolition Boys and Nami from team Waters."Brad called over the intercom. The crowd cheered as Bryan and a girl about a year younger then Bryan with long sea blue hair and sea green hair walked up to the dish.

"Who's winning so far?" Tyson asked as he and Kai stopped by the rest of the Bladebreakers seats. "And where's DJ?"

"Well, Ian and Tala won their battles so no matter who wins in this round the Demolition Boys move on and DJ is apparently sick." Kenny replied looking at his laptop.

"Which teams are next?" Kai asked.

"A new team called Team Psychic verses another new team called Winter Rain."

"Winter Rain? What kind of name is that? And Waters at that!" Tyson muttered as he panted slightly shaking his head.

"What kind of name is the Bladebreakers?" Rei said smirking at him. "I have always wondered where you got that from. When you first suggested that name I thought that it meant that we might go around breaking people blades since you said Blade_breakers._"

"I thought it was a good name." Tyson grumbled, glaring at Rei who by now was laughing his head off. Kai, Kenny and Max rolled theirs eyes but were also laughing quietly. Tyson huffed before smiling slightly. "Whatever."

Tyson turned and watched as Bryan called out Falborg and knocked out Nami's blade. Bryan shook Nami's hand then Shiro's and the other member of Waters. Tala, Ian and Spencer did the same and talked to them for a few seconds then headed to their changing room.

**(Break Room/Locker Room)**

Bryan glared at his blade. Tala noticed this and asked him what was wrong. "She broke my attack ring." Bryan muttered. "Do any of you have any spare attack rings?"

"Nope."

"Niet."

"Na ah."

"They might not but I do." a voice said behind them. They turned to find the Bladebreakers standing at the door to the room. Kenny walked over to Bryan and sat his laptop down. "I figured your attack ring wouldn't make it though I didn't expect to break this soon.

"I built this attack ring a couple of days ago when I watched you guy's practiced." Kenny explained as he did what he had to do. "Kevin had tested it for me and it works like a charm. Here you go."

"Thanks." Bryan muttered inspecting his beyblade now.

"So _Kevin _tested it, eh?" Tala said, wiggling his eyebrows. Kenny cheeks flushed a little and he was more then likely glaring at the redhead. Rei, Ian and Spencer looked between the two before Ian and Rei burst out laughing causing Kenny to turn completely red in the face.

"No way!" Rei said holding onto Tyson and Max who looked confused.

"_Tala, leave him alone." _Kai said though he looked highly amused. Tala joined in with Ian and Rei who both were holding onto something because they were laughing so hard. Kenny grumbled something, grabbed his laptop then turned to the rest.

"I'm going to record the data on the other two teams." He said then left the room. Bryan just shook his head and grabbed the redhead as he almost fell off the bench.

"_I thought you said that you told him you wouldn't tell even though you told me?" _Bryan asked looking at the redhead sternly.

"_But I didn't tell!" _Tala replied innocently, holding his hands up in defense. _"I just asked him if Kevin really tested."_

Bryan rolled his eyes before they left to watch the matches from the stands. As they were about to turn a corner another team come around running into Max and Rei who was in lead. "Oh sorry!" the redhead said.

"It's alright." Rei and Max muttered taking the offered hands.

"So you guys must be the Bladebreakers and the Demolition Boys." the redhead said sweetly.

"Yes we are. Who are you guy's?" Tyson asked stepping in front of Rei and Max, holding out his hand.

"I'm Brooklyn." the boy replied, shaking hands.

"Ming-Ming. Oh please, no hand shakes. I don't know where your hands have been or if you have washed them." The girl with bubblegum blue hair said. Ian and Bryan both snorted, rolling their eyes. Ming-Ming glared at them then must have decided to ignore them.

"I'm Garland, captain of this team." another boy said politely. He had long silver like hair and was slightly bulky.

"I'm Mystel." the said boy had long white hair that was braided and stopped just before his butt. His eyes were covered by a mask.

"Crusher." the last one said. He was really bulky.

"Well, apparently you guy's already know us so there will not be no point in introducing. So Garland, your the captain right?" Tala asked almost curiously.

"Yes, we are the Justices Five." Garland replied politely.

"Oh yeah, I heard of you guys. Y'all are sponsored by um..."

"BEGA."

"Yes that's it." Kai said though he didn't look too pleased. "The ones that are knocking the BBA out of charge."

"What?" Tyson, Max, Ian, and Rei asked gasped together.

"No, BEGA isn't knocking the BBA out of charge. Mr. Dickinson has kindly handed over the BBA to our couch who is the leader of the BEGA."

"And just who is this couch of yours?" Tala asked coldly, having a feeling that he wouldn't like the answer.

"Boris Balkov. Why?" The Demolition Boys and Kai shared a glanced before turning back to the Justices Five, glaring at them.

"You are making a very stupid mistake by working for him." Kai replied. Bryan turned and walked off and the others made no move to follow him whatsoever. Bryan stormed down the hall searching for something or more precisely somebody.

"_Where are you?" _He growled.

"_Who, me?" _Bryan turned around to find the very same person he wanted to see.

"_Why?" _Bryan exploded.

"_Now, now son, what are you talking about?" _Boris asked with fake confusion.

"_Why are you taking over the BBA? What the hell are you planning now?"_

"_I'm sure you already know why." _Boris replied walking up to Bryan. Bryan glared at the man, balling his fist up. _"Calm down, Bryan. Think about it. If we gather all the bitbeast..."_

"_She wouldn't want this, _father_." _Bryan snapped, spitting out the last word with venom. _"Do you think that she would be happy that you used people just to find her?" _

"_If you are trying to change my mind, then you would have a better chance of telling a wall to jump to the opposite side of the room." _Boris snapped back.

"_Stop this madness!" _Bryan shouted throwing his fist out straight beside him, hitting the wall so hard it cracked.

"_I'll find Klara even if it kills me." _Boris seethed walking away. When Boris was long gone. Bryan brought his fist back and slammed it into the wall, over and over again intil someone grabbed his wrist gently but firmly. He looked to find Tala looking at him impassively.

"_Why?" _Bryan whispered. _"Why is he like this now?" _

"_He lost it, Bryan. He lost all common sense the day Kathy was found murdered and Klara gone. I think in a way, we all last a piece of common sense that day." _Tala whispered softly and pulled his lover into a hug.

Bryan wrapped his arms around Tala's waist pulling him closer. _"I hope she comes back soon." _

"_I know Bryan, I hope so too." _Tala mumbled buried his head in the other's neck, kissing it softly.

"_Where are the others?"_

"_In their seats. Come on, we should get your hand bandaged." _Tala said pulling away and pulled the lilac hair boy towards their changing room.

**(Back with the others)**

Kai watched as the girl, Salima from Team Physic knocked out her opponent's blade. He had a feeling that they were in for a rough tournament. So far, he had found Team Physic and the Justices Five a threat. Something about Team Physic was wrong and the Justices Five worked for his uncle, which meant that they were trouble.

He looked up as Emily and Michael sat down with a plop, both looking frustrated. "Did you get everything sorted out?" Kenny asked looking up from his laptop.

"No, we must have at least one more player in time for our match tomorrow, if not, then we're disqualified." Emily replied agitatedly.

"Well, that sucks." Tyson muttered. Max and Rei nodded as they turned back to the show. "So Kenny, when's our match?"

"The next round which is after lunch." Kenny answered looking back down at his laptop. "You'll be going against the Team Havoc."

"Team Havoc?" Tyson repeated slowly and looked down at the match as the blond hair kid from Team Physic knocked the opponents blade smirking.

"Yeah, apparently they are like us in our origins." Kenny said typing something in on the laptop. The others looked at him a little confused by what he meant. Kenny noticing that, sighed and begin to explain, "Max is from America, Rei from China, Kai from Russia/Japan, and you and I from Japan."

"Oh so, Chief, do you know where they are from?" Max asked, tilting his head sideways to look at him.

"Their leader, Havoc himself, is from America. Irisa is from Russia,

Mingmei is from China, and Tremor is from Australia. And I looked up their personal records too." Kenny said quietly. This made all the teams turn around and look at him.

"They all have been locked up in a Juvenile Detention Home in France where they have seemed to have formed their gang. Havoc was sent there after beating his little brother and sister nearly to death. On the record it also said that he got the name Havoc for causing chaos in his hometown."

"He beat his little brother and sister?" Ian asked incredulously. Kenny nodded.

"Tremor is the second worst. His file said that he was sent to the Juvenile Detention Home for making small bombs and setting them off in school, home and other places. The bombs were made to only blow up maybe a small room, enough to hurt anyone too near it.

"Irisa was sent there for getting into fights with everyone including the police, and running away. Mingmei was caught stealing a car and then tried to run over a cop with it. So all I got to say it watch out for them." Kenny said as they got up to head back for the locker rooms.

'Another team to worry about.' Kai thought grimly. 'This is perfect.'

"Hey, Kai, come on!" Tyson shouted drawing the said boy back to earth. He looked around and saw that he was still standing in front of his seat. He sighed and jogged to catch up to the others.

**(Break Room/Locker Room)**

Tala and Bryan looked up as the other teams filed in, all talking about one thing or another. Tala finished patching Bryan's hand up and glanced up at Kai who sat next to Bryan, with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

Baby blue orbs meet green before they turned back to Kai who let out a heavy sigh. Tala shot Ian and Spencer a questioning glance. Spencer shrugged and Ian looked at Kai before mouthing, 'I think he's worried.'

Tala nodded and stood up stretching. He watched as Tyson and Max grin at each other before shouting, "PIZZA!", scaring the life out of those who weren't expecting it, aka Kai, Spencer, and Kenny.

Tala sighed. Pizza. Klara's favorite food. And Bryan's, though he haven't ate it since Klara disappeared. He glanced at Bryan from the corner of his eyes as the boy frowned deeply. True be told, none of them haven't had pizza since then.

"Alright, let's get some pizza!" Tyson shouted. Everyone begin to pile out of the room except Kai and the Demolition Boys. "Hey guys, are you coming?"

"No." Tala answered, "We have something we wanted to do."

Tyson frowned but nodded and closed the door behind him leaving the five boys in complete silence. After a few minutes, Ian turned to Tala. _"So what exactly did you have in mind?" _

"_I thought about visiting Mom's grave, then maybe get something like a salad." _Ian nodded and stood up along with Spencer. When neither Bryan nor Kai moved, Tala raised an elegant eyebrow. _"Hello! Life to Bryan and Kai!" _

Finally, Kai got up with a deep sigh and started walking out the room soon followed by Bryan leaving Spencer, Ian and Tala confused. Tala shrugged and walked after them closely followed by Ian and Spencer.

**(With Tyson)**

Tyson and Rei ran from a very annoyed blond, laughing their heads off. Max growled and started running faster which when Tyson and Rei noticed, stop laughing and started running for their lives.

"Max, come on, it was just a joke!" Tyson screamed looking back at the blond. Rei did the same only to find Max was hot on their heels. Max blinked before trying to stop though it was too late.

BAM!

He, Rei and Tyson crashed into a group of teenagers in their late teens, each falling out like an opening flower. Tyson groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head from where he had conked it against one of the new kids head.

"Watch where you're going, you stupid dolts!" one of the girls snapped standing up and brushing dirt of her black baggy pants.

"Well, sorry miss prissy-pants." Tyson grumbled grabbing Michael's hand.

"Watch it!" she snarled running her fingers through her brown hair, glaring at them.

"Irisa, that's enough." a boy said smoothly and calmly, sending a shiver down the other blader's spine. The girl, Irisa, back off and hummed to herself, while putting her hair up into a ponytail. The boy who had spoken turned his glaze onto the others, the dark blue, almost back eyes sending another shiver down their spines. "I suggest you watch were you are going next time or I won't be so forgiving."

With that, he walked away, the girl and other two teens following like puppies to a master. Tyson glared at them then turned back to the others. "I don't like them." Max whispered quietly, watching them turn a corner.

"That boy called the girl Irisa, do you think that they are that new team that you were talking about Kenny?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, I seen photo's of them on their profile. That girl was Irisa and that boy, if I remember correctly, is Havoc." He answered adjusting his glasses.

"Psstt, whatever, let's go." Tyson said and walked off. The others followed regaining their spirits again. They walked for a few more minutes before Max and Rei stopped causing everyone else that were behind them, stop also.

"What are The Demolition Boys and Kai doing at a flower shop?" Max questioned out loud. They all watch as Bryan paid for some flowers, then moved out the way for Kai to do the same. Ian, Spencer and Tala already had flowers and seemed to be waiting for Kai.

"Let's follow them." Kevin said smirking a little.

"Yeah." Tyson agreed. Once Kai walked out the shop, he said something to the other four to which Tala said something back. Kai nodded and then they walked down the road. Tyson and the others followed as close as they dared and soon were surprise at where they were.

**(Somewhere else)**

"That is what we are supposed to go against in the next match?" Irisa asked in disbelief as she and the other girl laid on Havoc's bed.

"Well, we really won't be going against them in the next match." Havoc said walking out the bathroom looking rather smug.

"Yeah, they won't be able to compete if they are missing the main thing needed to compete." Tremor spoke and as he did so held up a green blade examining it closely. The other three smirked in reply.

**(Bryan's POV)**

I looked back as we reach the gate to the cemetery. I narrowed my eyes frowning. I thought someone was following but then I shrugged it off thinking it was my imagination. I followed the others, staying slightly behind them.

I haven't been here since, well, since like, last year. When _he _died. I used to visit this place all the time, heck the grave keeper thought I lived here. At night when I couldn't sleep, I would sneak in and crawl up to mom's grave and just talk myself to sleep.

Stupid, I know, but it calmed me down. I was snapped out of my thoughts as I ran into something or should I say someone (aka Spencer). He looked at me questioningly but I ignored it and looked at mom's grave. A large angel stone sat at the head of the grave with dirt and vines crawling all over it, under a cherry blossom tree.

When I visited before it was never like this before. I guess I was carried away with real life things, like school. The angel wings were opened though it was bent forward almost wrapping around arms that were bent as if cradling a baby.

That was where I used to lay. I just felt like it was her holding me and not the stone angel. I was only eight and believed in that stuff and now it seemed...childish. And stupid but still, I will always cherish those moments.

Right next to her grave on her left was grandfather's grave. His stone was a black marble one with white specks, sleekly like. Like the ones at a historical site, where it explains what happened there or something like that. It looked like vines wanted to cover his headstone too.

I sighed bent down in front of mom's grave. Laying down the flower on my left, I pulled out my pocketknife. I heard Tala sit on my right, pull out his own pocketknife, and begin helping me with cutting the vines away.

I glance out the corner of my eyes and saw Spencer, Ian and Kai hacking away at the vines on grandfather's grave. Once that was done, I sat back, admiring the angel. Before the vines were removed it looked a bit sad but now he it seemed more...I don't know. Happy? Cheerful?

Anyway, I took one set of flowers and laid it in the arms of the angel, bowing my head slightly. I gave a quick prayer before moving and letting one of the others have their turn. I waited intil Kai was done at grandfather's grave before I did the same as I had with mom's.

After that, we just sat around the gravesite, sitting in silence. It won't be long before one of us speaks up and says something. Not to each other but to talk to mom and grandfather.

Finally, I caved in. _"Mom? Grandfather? Are you there?"_ I asked in a whispered. The wind picked up slightly and I felt a smile tugging my lips. As stupid and childish as this sound, I believe that was their way of answering me. _"It's been a long time since any of us visited. Sorry."_

"_Yeah, just been living life." _Ian muttered plucking at the grass. _"You do know that Spencer and I are dating like Tala and Bryan right?" _Another breeze. _"Kai is also dating Tyson." _

"_We know you never liked homosexuals, Grandfather, but it's just, well I really like Tyson, maybe to the point of love, I really don't since love isn't something we have experienced before." _a petal of the cherry blossom fell into Kai's lap. Kai picked it up carefully, smiling slightly, _"Thank you for understanding Grandfather."_

"_We've been looking for Klara too." _Tala said then added, _"We haven't had much luck though. Apparently luck isn't on our side anymore."_

"_Yeah, dad's back and is trying to take peoples bit-beast again. Just to find Klara. I tried to talk him out of it, Mom, but he won't listen to reason anymore."_

"_Yeah and now I'm starting to fear the worst. A new tournament had just started and I have a bad feeling about it already. Not only cause of Uncle and his team but because of some of the other teams so far."_

"_Yea, something's off about some of them." _I agreed. I took out my cell phone, took one glance at the time and sighed. _"I hate to cut this short, Mom, Grandfather, but we must be going. We need to get something to eat then get back so Kai can be back in time for his team to have their turn in the tournament." _

A soft wind blew and a cherry blossom fell onto each of us. Mine and Spencer's landed in our lap, while Ian's landed on his knee. Kai's fell in shoulder's and Tala's landed on his nose, causing him to sneeze. I chuckled and pick the cherry blossom in my lap up carefully.

"_Thank you, Mom, Grandfather." _I whispered then stood up stretching, being careful not to mess the flower up. I glanced around feeling as if someone was watching us again. I saw nothing and shrugged again as we turned and headed out the graveyard.

**(End of Bryan's POV) **

**(With Tyson and them)**

They watched as the five Russian's left. Once they were out of sight, Kevin quickly ran to graves where Kai and them had sat. He read the words on the headstones and felt a surge of pity ran through him.

The others had also walked up and read the stone tablets. "It's a shame. They must have really meant something to Kai and them even if they don't show it." Matilda whispered sadly.

"Yeah." Tyson agreed looking at his watch. "Okay, we need to go. We don't have time for pizza so we'll just get McDonalds or something."

They quickly rushed off except Tyson, Rei, Max, and Kenny who all shared a glance before bowing their heads and offering a quick prayer before rushing off again. They decided to stop at Burger King and ate it on the way back to the stadium.

They met up with Tala and Ian in the break room. They were talking quietly in Russian, hardly giving them a welcome. "Rei, Tyson, Max, let me see y'all blades. I want to check them to make sure there is nothing wrong with them."

Tyson reached into his pouch on his arms and found it empty. He frowned and started searching his pockets as did Rei and Max. "I can't find my blade!" Tyson said panicking, searching frantically in pockets.

"Same." Rei muttered.

"Where's the last place you put it?" Tala asked.

"Where I al...wait a minute!" Rei shouted suddenly. "Remember we ran into that team, Team Havoc?"

"Yeah?" Tyson muttered looking confused as it dawned on Max.

"It could either around that area or they might have stolen it when we ran into them." Max said slowly biting his lip. "They did seem to appear from nowhere."

"Great. Just great." Tyson huffed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"What's wrong now?" Tyson turned to Kai, his brown eyes brimming with tears.

"Someone has stolen our blades."

"Tyson, we don't know that for sure." Kenny said moving his glasses a bit.

"I have a feeling they did." Tyson shouted enraged. "I just know it. I mean, come on! Just look at their past."

"Tyson calm down." Kai said trying to sooth his boyfriend.

"How? How can I Kai? Dragoon is missing!"

"Tyson calm down now. We'll find him but in order to do that, we need to stay calm." Kai snapped. Tyson sighed and laid his head on Kai's shoulders.

"Sorry."

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, the next round will begin on approximately ten minutes." Tyson groaned. Ten minutes to find their blades. Ten minutes was not enough time. They would never make it.

* * *

Sorry if it sucked, but it's a start. Anyway, I have the next chapter written but I won't be posting it intil I get the chapter after the next one written which I'm stuck again. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. 

**For those who read The Days Of The Two Chibis:** I have the next chapter written, and working on the chapter after that. I sent the next chapter to Stunstar who has yet to send it back, so if she doesn't send it back by tomorrow, I will post the chapter unedited.

**Preview of next chapter:** Rei Kon Verses Mingmei Jian

His head felt like someone was taking a sledgehammer and continued to beat the inside of his head while a really bad case of nausea kicked in. "Rei!" He opened his eyes slightly and saw that everything was still spinning and the voices still molded together making his nauseated feeling worse.

There you go, anyway, please R&R if you would be so kind.


End file.
